Learning to Live and Love
by BM.SV
Summary: Teacher/Student Bellice with a twist. Bella's the teacher, Alice is the student. Alice is in a wheelchair, and likes her biology teacher. What will Bella say? And what effect will Alice's condition have on them? And before anyone starts giving out that I don't know about spina bifida, I have it.
1. Chapter 1

I got up, and started to get ready. I got into my chair, and noticed something was wrong with it. I called my mom and told her.

"Use your sports one, I'll get that one fixed."

I'm sure your confused, by now.

When I say chair, I mean _wheelchair_. I was born with spina bifida. There's something wrong with my spine, and it means I can't walk that much. Around the house is fine, but not more than that. I got ready, and left, going to school with my brother and sister. We were starting at a new school, and I hoped no one would tease me for being different. Well, my siblings were really protective and I felt sorry for anyone who said anything in front of them. I'm used to being teased, but if people said anything in front of them, they would regret it.

I got out of the car, and my sister walked over to me. Yes, I have a car. Being like this, it doesn't mean I cant drive.

"Come on, Ali'. We need to get our stuff."

I shook my head, looking at her.

"I know, Rose. Just give me a minute, you two go ahead."

I grabbed my stuff and noticed that they had waited for me. Emmett started talking about how I'd broke part of my other chair.

"It was fine last night! Unless you sat in it, I don't know what happened."

He laughed and ruffled my hair. I shoved him away a little, glaring at him. He's 6'6 and I'm 5'1. Being in a chair never stopped me fighting with either of them.

We got our stuff, and checked if we had any classes together. I had English with Rose and history with Emmett. We went to our separate classes, and I ignored the stares of the people around me. Most of the students didn't seem to care, but a few people stared at me and made a few comments about my chair. I took out my stuff, and the girl next to me turned to me, introducing herself.

"Hey, I'm Lucy. You must be Alice?"

I nodded, I wasn't surprised that she knew my name.

"Yeah, I am."

She nodded, and she looked down at my chair. My sports chair was blue with tilted wheels.

"Nice chair."

That made me smile. It was nice to know that not everyone here is going to tease me.

"Thanks, this is my sports chair. Something happened to my other one."

"Sports?"

I looked at her and nodded. I wasn't surprised that she wasn't sure what I was talking about.

"Yeah. I play wheelchair basketball. You need a different chair for that. My other one needs to be fixed."

She nodded, and we had a lot of our classes together. I explained my condition and she seemed interested. I was happy about that. I'd been bullied before, and didn't want to go through that again. I spent lunch with Lucy and Arial, who was in my biology. They seemed nice, and didn't mind my brother and sister sitting with us. After lunch, I had English, history and biology.

English was ... Interesting. Some girl, Lauren, made a comment about my chair and my sister heard it. She ... Well, she got a little annoyed and made sure Lauren knew that she really shouldn't be doing that.

History was quiet enough, the teacher was an idiot and everyone was afraid to cough, never mind speak. Emmett looked at me, as I worked on what the teacher had given us.

Biology was the only class I had without Lucy, Rose or Emmett. I found a desk, and took out my stuff. Apparently Ms. Swan was really nice. She walked in, and started talking about all the stuff we'd have to cover this year. I listened, watching her.

"Any questions?"

No one said anything, and she started teaching. The others were right, she was really nice. I was pretty good at biology, so I had no problem doing the work she gave us. By the end of the class, I was ready to get home. I gabbed my hoodie, and knocked my book off the desk as I put it on. I didn't noticed Ms. Swan pick it up for me. I took it off her and thanked her.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Were you in an accident?"

I shook my head, putting my stuff away. She leaned against the desk, tying up her long brown hair.

"No, I have spina bifida. It's-"

"My cousin has it, I know what it is. Can you walk at all?"

I nodded, turning to look at her.

"I can walk a little, not much."

She nodded, and I couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked when she smiled.

Wait, she's pretty? I'm straight, aren't I?

Sure, she's pretty, but that doesn't mean anything.

I left, and went home. I done my homework and spent a little while on my laptop, thinking about everything. My sister spent a little while with me, talking about school.

"I like Lucy, she's nice. Arial's cute to."

Did I mention Rose is bi?

"Whatever you say, Rose."

Rose shook her head, trying to hide a smile.

"Come on, Ali', she's cute!"

She started laughing, when I didn't say anything.

"Get to know her, Rose. See where it goes, we've been there for a day."

"I never said anything about that, I was just saying she's cute. You know I wouldn't do anything like that."

I knew she wouldn't, she's not like that.

"I know. But, Lucy is nice. She seemed interested when I mentioned sports."

"Yeah, what happened to your chair?"

I thought about what mom had told me when I got home.

"Something's wrong with the seat, I'm going to have to wait for it to be fixed."

Rose left, and I started thinking about biology. Why did I think she was pretty? I'm straight. But, why would I think about my biology teacher like that?

I shook my head, trying to clear it. I'm straight, I don't feel that way about her.

This school had gym twice a week. A bit odd, it was everyday in our old school. I had an exemption, of course, and went to the library to study. I saw Lucy, and went over to her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

I took out my stuff, and started on my homework.

"I have a problem with my knee, I had surgery a few years ago. Gym would aggravate it. I guessed you'd have an exemption to."

I nodded, and looked around. I saw Ms. Swan talking to a student. She noticed me and smiled at me. I turned back to Lucy, and started talking to her. I showed her the scar on my back, and she looked a little surprised.

"Does it hurt?"

I shook my head, it never really bothered me that much.

"No, it doesn't. It's OK, Lucy."

She nodded, and asked me about Lauren.

"So, Lauren started bothering you yet?"

"Yeah, and my sister came pretty close to hitting her. You and your cousin are the only ones who haven't stared or made some stupid comment about my chair."

Lucy shrugged and wrote something down.

"You're in a wheelchair, it's not a big deal. Can you walk at all?"

"I can, a little. Not around school, just at home."

Lucy asked me a few more questions, as I got my work done. By the time we were finished, I was starting to really like Lucy.

I met Rose and Emmett as they walked out, and they asked me where I'd gone.

"I was in the library, getting a few things done. How was gym?"

Emmett started to laugh, and I waited for him to tell me.

"Well, Lauren definitely wont be bothering you anymore."

I knew Rose didn't get along with her, but that didn't meant that she had to do anything to Lauren.

"Rose, what did you do?"

She shook her head, and looked at me.

"Why would assume I did something?"

"Because you came pretty close to hitting her in English?"

She knew I was right, and sighed.

"Fine. She called you a cripple and I lost it. I didn't hit her, but I made it very clear that she shouldn't say stuff like that."

I looked at Emmett, who was watching her.

"She's right. I was expected you to hit her. Don't worry about it, Ali'. Come on, lets go."

We got home and my mom told me that the chair was being fixed the next day. I left my chair in my room, and went up to Rosalie's room, when she called me. I walked in, closing the door behind me.

"What's wrong, Rose?"

I sat on her bed, and she sat next to me.

"I just wanted to make sure you were OK, with the whole fight with Lauren."

A fight I hadn't actually been a part of, but I understood why she was concerned.

"It's fine. I'm used to it."

I'd been bullied badly before and it made things a little difficult for me. That's why I was so surprised that Lucy wanted to be friend with me.

"It's not fine, Ali'. Lucy seems to like you though."

She was right, Lucy, Angela and Arial were the only ones who didn't tease me about my wheelchair.

"Yeah, I was explaining my condition to her and she seen my back. I thought she was going to faint."

That made Rose laugh.

"You shouldn't do that, Ali'. She's not used to seeing stuff like that."

"Relax, she was fine. She just asked me if it hurt me."

I lay awake that night, thinking.

I couldn't stop thinking about Ms. Swan. Every time I looked at her, I couldn't help thinking how pretty she is.

But, I'm straight. Aren't I?

"Hey, are you OK? You seem really distracted today."

I looked at Arial, who was tying up her long black hair. I'd been thinking about everything, and didn't hear what she said.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

Arial shook her head, and turned to look at me.

"I was just wondering if you done that biology homework? What's wrong?"

I shook my head, I couldn't tell her what I was really thinking.

"Nothing. Yeah, I did. It was pretty easy Arial."

Arial started complaining about it, and I told her that it wasn't that hard. She shrugged, and I went to English. We were split into groups. I sat next to Lucy and Rose, and we had to work on some assignment the teacher wanted.

We were the first group to finish, and we started talking.

"Hey, wanna come over after school?"

Lucy was happy that Rose invited her, and after school, we went back to my house. My chair had been fixed, so I could use it for school. I left my chair in my room, and we went up to Rose's room. Lucy seemed surprised that I was walking, but I told her that I could walk around the house, I just have a slight limp.

We all sat on Rose's bed. Emmett was out with a guy he'd met, Lucas. They seemed to get along pretty well.

"Where's your other chair?"

"Did you see the yellow one downstairs?"

We'd passed it on the way up, but she was looking at me.

"That? Ali', why did you-"

"I like it, Lucy."

Rose laughed, watching us. Yes, my chair is yellow. I like it, others think it's an unusual colour, but I could get pretty much anything I wanted so I picked that.

"Lucy, it's her chair. She can have it in any colour she wants."

We looked at Rose, and Lucy shrugged.

"I'm saying that, Rosalie. I'm just saying that it's an unusual colour. I like it, though."

First she asks me why I got it, and now she says she likes it.

"I'm glad you think so."

Emmett came back a little while later, and Lucy said she had to leave.

I done my homework and my mom told me to put my normal chair back in my room. I started fighting with Emmett, when he started teasing me over how I broke it and my dad had to tell us twice to stop. I pushed him, and went back to my room.

I decided that I'd think about everything, at the weekend when I wasn't worried about school and anyone asking me questions when I needed to think.

**Before anyone starts giving out that I don't know about spina bifida and that I'm getting stuff wrong, I HAVE IT. I know what I'm talking about, I'm changing things and/or leaving things out to make things easier to write.**

**Thanks to HomeByTwilight for helping me with the title!**

**I thought this would make an interesting teacher/student plot. **

**Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed, looking around my room. It was Saturday and I could finally think about everything. Rose was in her room, and Emmett was out with Lucas.

Why did I react so strongly to Ms. Swan?

I'm straight, aren't I?

But, why would I be thinking about her like that?

I ran my hand through my hair, confused. The more I thought about, I couldn't deny the fact that I actually like her. But, nothing could ever happen. I'm a student and she's a teacher. And I don't think she'd want to be with someone like me, if she could.

I decided not to make any final decisions, until I was absolutely sure how I felt. This wasn't the kind of decision you make without thinking about it a lot. I remembered when Rose told us, she was pretty nervous. Well, she told me first. We were sitting in my room, and talking about a few things. She told met she wanted to tell me. She told me, and seemed surprised when I didn't really react other than to say OK, and ask her if she had a girlfriend.

No one else said anything else when she told everyone else. Well, Emmett decided to make jokes...

We... Well, we ganged up on him, and started fighting. Our parents didn't say anything other than 'don't kill him.'

My door opened and I saw Rose walk in. She sat on the bed, and looked at me.

"Hey, are you OK?"

I nodded and turned to look at her.

"Yeah, what about you?"

"I'm fine. Lucy invited us over."

It was the last thing I needed, but I didn't want Rose asking me what was wrong, so I said yes and we left.

"Hey, there you are."

I looked at Lucy, as we walked in. She was standing in the hall, looking at me. I took off my jacket, and we went upstairs. My mom makes me take the chair, even if I'm just going over to a friends house, so we left it in the hall.

I sat on her bed, and we started talking about school.

"I think Arial is about to have a nervous breakdown. She's having trouble in English."

"Rose could tutor her."

Although I had a feeling they'd be doing more than essays. Rose liked her, but she knew she had to get to know her first.

Lucy looked Rose, who was glaring at me. She shook her head, smiling. She turned to look at Lucy and nodded, agreeing to it. Lucy let Arial know and they organised something for Tuesday.

The conversation turned to whether or not we liked any guys. I looked at Rose, and Lucy frowned.

"What is it?"

Rose looked at Lucy, and shook her head.

"Relax, Lucy. I'm bi, that's all."

"Oh, OK. Well, anyone you like?"

I smiled at the two of them, as we talked about everything. Lucy didn't seem to mind Rose being bi, and instead of saying anything about guys, she just asked if there was anyone she liked. She said she didn't care, she really didn't. She managed drag it out of Rose that she liked Arial, and teased her for it. I'd already started doing that, but didn't join in. She was one more joke away from throttling me.

"Come on, Ali'!"

I shook my head, laughing.

"I've been doing that for a while, Lucy. Rose is on more joke away from murdering me."

Rose glared at us, and I asked Lucy if there was anyone she liked. I had avoided admitting anything and just said no. Lucy blushed and muttered that she didn't like anyone, looking down at her hands. Rose and I looked at one another and back at Lucy.

"You asked us, Lucy. Who is it?"

She muttered something, and I heard Emmett's name.

"What was that, Lucy? Emmett?"

She blushed, and looked up at us.

She had spoken to him a little, and they seemed to get along pretty well.

"Relax, Lucy. It's OK."

She seemed to relax, and said that she'd like to get to know Emmett a little better. We left a little while later, and when we got home, I started teasing Rose about Tuesday. I know I said I wouldn't, but I couldn't help it.

Of course, she got annoyed and decided that she'd had enough. We ended up fighting in the living room, and when our mom walked in she shouted at us to stop. She never got annoyed for the others for fighting with me. They treated us all the same way, I got into trouble just as much as they did. She walked in, when I had the upper hand and what happened? I got the blame.

"Alice, leave you sister alone!"

We got up, laughing, and sat on the couch.

"Sorry mom."

She looked at the two of us, and I got into trouble for fighting. Great.

I'm older than her, so I'm supposed to know better. Rose and Emmett are twins and a year younger than me at 17. We're all in the same year, but they are actually younger than me.

I went into my room, and grabbed my sketch book. I had forgotten to do an assignment for art. I finished it, and grabbed my laptop. I started thinking about everything again. I knew I liked her, but I needed to actually decide how I really feel. Am I bi like Rose, or am I gay?

I went to sleep that night, thinking about everything.

"Emmett, leave your sister alone!"

I heard my mom, and shook my head. There were a few slamming doors, and I knew he'd pissed her off. I heard him say something about going out, and he left. I went up to her room, and she was sitting on her bed.

"What did he do?"

"He decided teasing me about Arial would be funny."

"Ignore him. I know I was teasing you, but-"

"You know when to stop, Ali'. He doesn't."

He's Emmett, there's no other way to put it, and we both knew that. He may annoy us, but he's our brother.

"I know, he'll stop eventually. Well, it's that or you hurt him."

"Right now, that sounds like a good idea. Did you get in trouble yesterday?"

"Yeah, but it's OK. I started it."

We spent a little while talking, and I went back to my room a little while later.

I thought about what Lucy had asked us, and I realised that I really didn't think any of the guys were cute. I thought about... Well, Ms. Swan obviously. But, a few other girls that I thought were cute to.

I thought about talking to Rose about this, but what would I say if she asked me who I liked.. I could say the same thing she did and say that I noticed a few girls. But, would she take that? I took her word for it, and believed her, hopefully she'd do the same thing.

Should I talk to her?

**Sorry this took so long! I had some trouble with this chapter.**

**What do you think should happen? **

**Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

It took me a week to build up the courage to talk to Rose. She was happy to be tutoring Arial, and they were meeting twice a week after school.

The following Saturday, Emmett was out. Lucy was getting to know Emmett, and they seemed to be getting along pretty well. I walked into Rose's room, and she looked up at me, smiling.

"Hey, is everything OK?"

I sat on the bed, and she moved a little closer to me. I took a deep breath, and looked up at her. I wanted to talk to her, but I knew that she'd ask questions and I wasn't sure how I'd answer them.

"Y... Yeah. I just wanted to talk to you about something."

She nodded, and I ran my hand through my short hair.

"What is it, Ali?'"

"I just... How did you realise you're bi?"

She seemed surprised by my question, and it took her a few minutes to answer. I had figured out that I wasn't bi, but she was the only one I felt that I could talk to about this.

"I just thought about how I was feeling and it made sense. Why? Ali', is there something you want to tell me?"

I blushed, and looked away. I knew she wanted to say something, but she decided to let me tell her instead of asking me questions she knew would make me uncomfortable.

"I just... Lately, I've been feeling...-"

"I understand. What's her name?"

Her we go, I knew this would happen, but I decided to tell her what she told me.

"It's like you said, just without noticing guys..."

She nodded, and made me look at her.

"Relax, OK? I felt the same way when I spoke to you about it. You can talk to me about this stuff."

I nodded, and she smiled at me.

"How long-"

"Not long. I don't want to say anything to anyone just yet though."

"OK. But, you know everyone will be fine with it, right? They didn't care when I told them. Although you'll have to deal with Emmett. He doesn't mean it though."

I nodded, knowing she was right. I knew Emmett would tease me, but that was just something he did.

"I know, I'll tell them soon. I just-"

"Don't. I understand. You can talk to me about this. So, no one in particular you like?"

None that she needed to know about.

"It's like you said. No one in particular. It's the same for me... Well, without noticing guys, anyway."

She could see that I wasn't going to answer that, and let it drop.

"OK. But, you know that no one will care. They'll just want to know if you have a girlfriend."

I shrugged, thinking about no one would want to be with someone like me. But, I didn't say that, knowing she would get annoyed.

"I know."

I sat next to Arial on Monday, and she seemed pretty happy. She was getting pretty close to Rose, who was enjoying getting to know her. She didn't want to do anything that would make her uncomfortable as Arial was straight. She knew Rose was bi, and had no problem with it. But, I could tell something was going to happen between them.

"Hey, is it me, or are Lucy and Emmett getting pretty close?"

That made me smile, they were getting really close.

"Yeah, they are. How's tutoring?"

That made her smile and she started telling about it. The way she acted told me that there was more to this, but I didn't say anything. Arial needed to figure this out for herself.

Ms. Swan walked in, and started the class. Arial was having trouble, and I pointed something out which helped. I finished everything and looked up at Ms. Swan. She was watching me, smiling at me. I smiled at her, and started putting my stuff away as everyone got ready to leave.

"Alice, how do you do that?"

I looked up at Arial, who was looking at me.

"Do what?"

"I can't do some of the easy stuff, and you have no problem!"

I just laughed. We were studying the spine, so it was pretty easy for me.

"We're studying the spine, Arial. I have spina bifida. There's something wrong with mine. You just need to study, and it'll made sense. It's all theory anyway."

She sighed, pulling on her jacket.

"Alice is right, Arial. You can do it if you study a little more. Although Alice would find this topic a little easier than most, but you can do it to."

I looked up to see Ms. Swan walking over to us as the others left. She stopped in front our desk and looked at us. She picked up Arial's book and opened it to a diagram of the spine. She started explaining the different sections, and looked at me.

"For someone like Alice."

She seemed to think she'd said something wrong, and turned to me.

"No offence."

I shook my head, and told her it was fine.

"It's fine, I've heard worse."

She seemed a little annoyed at that, but turned back to Arial. She explained a few things, and Arial seemed to understand. She asked me to explain my condition, which surprised me as she already knew about it. But, I knew that she didn't want to talk about her cousin.

Arial eventually understood it a little better. She left, and I grabbed my jacket.

"I hope I didn't offend you."

I looked up at Ms. Swan, trying to relax.

"N... No. Of course no. I... I've heard worse."

Why am I stuttering? I took a deep breath, trying to relax.

"Yeah, you said that earlier. What-"

"I've been bullied. Badly."

She got annoyed when I said that.

"I suggest you stay away from Lauren and Brady then."

"I try, but they're in a few of my classes."

She told me to be careful, and I left after telling her I would.

I got home a little later, and after telling my mom I'd be in my room, I started my homework. I heard Emmett laughing and walked out to see him sitting on the couch. I sat next to him, and we started talking. Apparently he had a fight with his friend Lucas, who had said something about me, and Emmett got... Angry.

"Please tell me you didn't hurt him."

"No, I didn't. I just didn't like what he said. So, I wont be talking to him anymore."

I asked him what Lucas said, but he wouldn't tell me. I sighed, knowing he wouldn't tell me.

"You're my sister, I don't like people teasing you. Brady said something in gym, about you being a cripple and I lost it. I didn't hit him, but if he says one more thing, I will."

I knew Emmett was serious, but I didn't realise how soon it would happen, I knew it would though.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the beginning of October, when I built up the courage to tell everyone. I wanted to talk to my mom and dad first. I couldn't tell everyone all at once.

I looked at my mom, waiting for her to say something. I was pretty nervous about what they were going to say, even though Rose had tried to tell me that everything would be OK.

"Alice, we love you no matter what, you know that. We just want you to be happy."

"Exactly. We don't care who you're with, as long as that person treats you right."

My mom looked at my dad, as he spoke. I had been watching my mom as she spoke, and looked at him. They smiled at me, and gave me a hug. I felt relieved that they were OK with it, and my mom tried to get me to tell her who I liked. I blushed, looking away.

"Mom, I'm not going out with anyone!"

She laughed, and my dad squeezed my shoulder. He stood up, and went to check on Rose and Emmett, who had started shouting. Well, Emmett did. Rose knew what was going on.

I looked at my mom, who shook her head. I ran my hand through my short hair, and my mom caught my hand. It was a sign of nerves. Well, if people knew me well enough, they knew it was.

"Alice, I don't care about you dating a girl. I want to know about all of you, regardless of who they like. You know we don't treat you any differently. All we want is for the three of you to be happy."

She gave me a hug, and went to check on the others. I heard shouting and Emmett grumbling about something as I followed her.

Rose shook her head, and looked at me, trying to let me know she was sorry about what had happened.

I shook my head, and sat next to Emmett.

"Leave her alone, you were the one shouting Emmett."

He glared at me, but that soon turned into a smile. He ruffled my hair, and my mom and dad left us alone.

Rose sat on the other couch, looking at me.

"He started it. Something about Lucy."

"I don't want to know."

Emmett shrugged, and looked at Rose.

"Yeah. After you started talking about Arial."

Rose looked at me, and back at Emmett.

"We've established I like her, Emmett."

She blushed, looking away. Emmett shook his head.

"You know I don't mean it, Rose. You know we like Arial, right Ali'?"

I nodded, and turned to him.

"Right. Emmett, I need to talk to you about something."

He nodded, and told me to continue. Rose looked at me, and looked like she was going to leave, but I shook my head. I didn't mind her staying.

"Is something wrong, Ali'?"

"No. It's just... I'm gay."

Emmett didn't say anything, he just put his arm around me, squeezing my shoulders.

"You're my sister, Ali'. I love you, no matter what. You know that. Doesn't mean I'll go easy on any of your dates though."

I blushed, burying my face in my hands. Rose laughed, looking at us. I glared at her, but she ignored me. I looked up at Emmett, who was looking at me.

"If you weren't my brother, that would scare me."

I went into class on Monday, and sat next to Lucy in English. She was happy to see me, and asked me how I was. We talked for a little while, as we done the work the teacher set. She kept talking about Emmett, and looked at me embarrassed. No one else would hear her, most of the students were talking. I told her not to worry about it, and that Rose was worse. She thought that it was pretty funny, and told me that she had noticed something different about the way Arial was acting. She didn't want to say anything to her. I shrugged, and told her that Arial just needed time to figure things out.

"Hey, you OK Alice?"

I looked up at Arial, who was watching me. She had been talking about something, but I didn't hear any of it. She was wondering where Lucy and Emmett were. But they had disappeared about five minutes before lunch.

She looked at Rose, who was looking at her phone. I could see that she liked her, but she needed to figure it out for herself. She decided that now was a good time to ask if there was anyone we liked. Rose looked at me, and Arial seemed to realise something was going on and waited for one of us to tell her.

"It's OK, Arial. It's just... Well, I'm gay."

She seemed surprised and started asking questions about why she hadn't been told.

"Relax, Arial. I only realised recently."

She nodded, and relaxed a little. Rose just looked at us, smiling.

We spent the rest of lunch talking. Well, I was trying to get Arial to believe I didn't like anyone, she just glared at me, and didn't say anything, she just glared at me. Something I could see Rose though was cute.

Later that day, I was getting ready to leave biology. I grabbed my jacket off the back of my chair, and put it on. We had been given a project, and had three weeks to do it. I'd have it done in a week though.

Ms. Swan looked at me, as she told everyone what they needed to do, and telling them to turn it in when they were finished. But, she gave them until the 27th to turn it in. I checked the date and it was the 7th.

I put my stuff away, and Arial left, going to meet Rose. I left, and who did I run into?

Brady.

Well it wasn't just Brady. Emmett had him slammed against a wall.

Great.

Emmett punched him, and let him fall. Brady hit the ground with a thump and Emmett spotted me. I was in the hallway next to my biology class, so I didn't hear the shouting. Brady looked pretty beat up, and when the principal arrived, he made everyone except Emmett, Lucy (who was holding Emmett's hand), and I leave. He got Brady to the nurse, and asked Emmett what had happened.

Apparently, Emmett had been at his locker with Lucy. Brady said something to him about having as a sister.

The thing about Brady and Lauren... They were never brave enough to say it to me. They're say something in class, and wait for me to react, which I never did. Brady kept goading Emmett, knowing how protective he was, and Lauren did the same thing to Rose.

Emmett got angry and hit him, but that's what Brady wanted.

A fight started, and that's when I saw them fighting.

The principal told Emmett that he wasn't to blame for this, and while he was talking to us, Ms. Swan appeared. She had seen us walking by, and wanted to see what had happened.

She looked at me, worried, as she listened to everything. Brady was badly hurt, unfortunately. But, he was going to be in a lot of trouble.

"Alice, could you give us a minute? I need to speak to Emmett and Brady."

The principal looked at me, and I noticed Emmett kiss Lucy's cheek as she told him that she would call him later. I nodded, looking at him. I was pretty upset about this, and it seems Ms. Swan could see it.

"Sure, I'll just-"

"Come on, lets go back to my room. You can work on that project."

I looked at Ms. Swan, and we went back to her room. She sat down at her desk, and looked at me.

"Don't worry about the project, I just said that so you could get away from Brady. Come here."

I went over to her desk, and leaned against the side of it. She smiled at me, and asked me if I'd heard any of it. I tried not to stare at her as she ran her hand through her long dark hair, and tried to relax.

"No, I didn't. I saw Emmett holding Brady up against the wall. I've... I've been through this before, so I think I can guess what he said. He, along with Lauren, thinks it's funny to tease me for me being different."

She got annoyed about that, and sighed.

"Yeah, Lucas went through that to. Actually, I think I have a photo of him."

She grabbed her phone and showed me a photo of a dark haired guy with bright blue eyes. He was in a silver wheelchair in between two other guys. On his left, was a blonde guy, kneeling next to him. On his left, was a guy with spikey dark hair, kneeling next to him.

"He lived in Seattle. He works in IT. Those are his room-mates. Jasper is on the left, and Edward is on the right. They're great friends."

I nodded, thinking about that.

"Can he walk?"

"No, he cant. He used to be like you, but he can't now."

I understood that. When I was younger, I didn't use my chair as much, I need to know though. If I actually walked around the school, my back would be pretty bad, and I'd been in a lot of pain from walking so much.

"I understand. If I don't use this as much as I should... Well, it's not pleasant."

She nodded, and I couldn't help noticing the way she was watching me. It was like... I don't know, I couldn't figure it out. There was something about the way she was watching me.

"Yeah. Can I ask you a question?"

She was trying to hide the fact that she was looking at my chair, and I nodded.

"Sure, and you don't have to do that. I don't mind people asking questions or looking. I don't like stupid comments."

"OK. What made you pick that colour?"

That made me laugh, and she blushed. I found that adorable and I took a deep breath, trying to relax. I really like her, but she can't know that.

"I'm sorry. My friend, Lucy, had the same reaction. After I explained wheelchair basketball to her. I just liked it."

"That's why you had that sports chair. Lucas plays rugby. He dragged me to one of his matches."

She shuddered, remembering it. Wheelchair rugby is pretty rough, not unlike basketball. Just a little worse.

"Yeah, I don't play that."

"Good."

I looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I was only kidding, but seeing her flustered was adorable and I couldn't resist.

"I... You don't seem like the type to..."

I couldn't help it, I started laughing. I took a deep breath, looking at her as she blushed.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Swan. I understand what you mean though."

She shook her head, biting her lip."

"Yeah, sure. And call me Bella."

I had to leave a little while later, and thanked her for helping me out with everything. Emmett walked out of the principals office as I past it. He saw me and asked me if I was OK, as we walked out of the school.

We talked about what had happened, and by the time we got home, he was worked up again. I told him to relax, and after my mom fussed over u, after finding out what happened I went to my room. I needed to think about what happened that day.


	5. Chapter 5

I finished the project about a week and a half later, and everyone was talking what they were going to do during Halloween break which was another week and a half away.

I took out the project, as I got ready to leave. Arial had tutoring that day, and left as soon as the bell rang. I went up to Ms. Swans desk, and she turned to look at me.

"I have the project."

She nodded, and took it off me. I had been thinking about her a lot, since I spend time with her the day Brady and Emmett had that fight. Emmett actually broke Brady's nose, when he hit him. So, he didn't say anything to me at all.

"Right. Did you have any trouble with it?"

I shook my head, and grabbed my jacket off the back of my chair.

"No. Arial had to start over when she messed up."

That made her laugh.

"Yeah. She can do it, if she focus' a little more."

"Yeah. My sister is tutoring her in English."

She nodded, and grabbed her hoodie. I noticed the project was about to fall, and we both reached out to grab it. My hand brushed against hers, and I looked up at her. She put the folder back up on the desk, and I noticed how close I was to her, I was leaning against the side of her desk, and she was right next to me. She blushed, and I couldn't helping thinking about how pretty she looked when she blushed.

I took a deep breath, and noticed she was watching me as I look down at my hands. I looked up at her, nervous.

"B... Bella, I-"

She cut me off, kissing me. I was... Well, shocked obviously. But, I kissed her, before she pulled away. She took a deep breath, and looked up at me. I didn't know what to say. I really liked her, but I didn't think anything would ever happen.

Now, I didn't know what to think.

"I think you should leave, Alice. I'll see you tomorrow."

I didn't say anything, I just left. I knew it was useless to argue.

I got home and after talking to my brother and sister for a while, I got something to eat and went into my room, to get a few things done, and think about what had happened that day.

She initiated that kiss.

But, why would she do that, knowing what she's risking?

I shook my head, thinking that she'd just ignore me. Who'd want to be with someone like me?

I went to school they next day, and noticed something was different about the way Arial was acting was different. When she asked if Rose could tutor her after school, instead of Thursday, I knew something was up. Rose told her it was no problem, and they started talking about something I wasn't that interested in. I started thinking about what had happened the previous day.

"Hey, did you finish that biology project?"

I looked at Arial, as she spoke, and she asked me again. Rose smiled at me, but I ignore her, kicking her under the table.

"Yeah, I handed in after you left yesterday."

"I still have one thing left to do. It should be finished by tomorrow, though."

I nodded, and looked at Emmett and Lucy who were talking about something, before turning back to her.

"Good. It's wasn't that difficult really."

Arial groaned and started complaining about it. I shrugged and looked at Rose, who was looking at her, smiling.

Biology was... Awkward. I avoided anything that involved that actually involved speaking to her. Arial thought it was odd, but I didn't say anything, and finished the work.

I left with Arial, talking to her.

"Hey, what was that? You normally answer most of her questions, and today you barely opened your mouth."

"Nothing, I just wanted to do the work, so I wouldn't have to do it later."

"Alice, we both know that you never have any work left to do after class, unlike me."

I needed to get her to believe me, I couldn't tell her what had happened. If she found out, Rose would know.

"Arial, I'm serious. I just wanted to finish the work, that's all. It was questions about the assignment anyway. I already handed mine in."

She seemed to accept that, and left. She had tutoring with Rose. I went home, go something to eat, and went to my room. I was worried about it, and I wasn't feeling great. My mom noticed and checked on me a little while later. I had decided to lay down after my homework, and my mom was a little worried. She sat next to me, looking at me.

"Are you feeling any better?"

I shrugged, I was used to this. I just needed to get some rest.

"I'm fine, mom. I just need to rest."

The feeling go worse, and I cringed. My mom moved a little closer to me, and the last thing I heard was her calling my dad before I blacked out.

I woke up in a bright room, not knowing where I was.

_What happened? Where am I?_

I opened my eyes, and my dad was looking at me.

"You're awake."

I cringed, trying to remember what happened but all I could remember was talking to my mom.

"W... What-"

"You had a seizure. You know it's common for people with spina bifida to have epilepsy to. Just relax a little, or try to."

He was right, it can happen. The needed to run some tests to make sure though.

"W... What happened? All I remember is talking to mom?"

He helped me sit up a little, and I realise the others were on the opposite side of my bed, looking at me. My head hurt like Hell, and I felt like crap.

"I went in to check on you and you told me you needed some rest. I was sitting next to you, and you had a fit. You blacked out, that's not surprising. It can happen with seizures."

I was given something for pain, and fell back asleep.

I had been out for a while, and when I woke up again it was quite late. My family was still there, and I convinced most of them to home. Even my mom, which isn't easy.

It was my sister, who insisted on staying.

I tried to say no, but she wouldn't listen. She sat next to me, looking at me.

"You'll be OK. You're getting everything checked tomorrow. I heard dad talking to someone."

"OK. What happened though? Were you home? I know you were tutoring Arial."

She blushed and looked away.

"Actually..."

I smiled, looking at her. I knew something was going to happen.

"What happened?"

She took a deep breath, and looked up at me. She got a little excited, and I managed to calm her down enough to tell me.

"We were going over something, and she was sitting right next to me, as I explained something. She sighed, complaining that she would never understand, and asking me how I understood it. I just told her that it wasn't that complicated, as long as you followed what I was explaining. She sighed, and looked at me. She... She kissed me, Ali'. She was a little embarrassed, and tried to apologise, but I... Well, I told her that it was OK. She told me that she liked me, and I told her that I liked her. I really like her, but she's a little nervous. This is all new to her."

I hadn't expected all of that, but Rose felt she could talk to me about this. She always had.

"Well, she'll just need a little bit of time."

Rose nodded, and I fell asleep a little while later.

After a few, OK a lot, of tests... Well, they knew I was epileptic and I was told that I would need to take something for it to prevent fits. It was Thursday, and I was told I could go home the next day. They knew my dad was a doctor, and I was told to take it easy for a while.

My parents were there through it all, along with my brother and sister. They refused to go to school, and my mom had let the school know what had happened. They sat with me, talking to me. They understood I wasn't feeling great, and didn't expect me to say much.

They told me about everything that happened, and my mom brought some stuff for Rose. She got changed, and sat next to me on the bed. I leaned against her, and listened to Emmett, as he told me how Lucy reacted. She had been pretty upset, and I saw that for myself when Lucy and Arial came in after school.

They were upset, and I had to tell them to relax a few times. My sister told them what had happened, and apparently Emmett left something out, and Lucy was planning on doing something about that.

"Please don't murder our brother. He probably didn't want to worry you."

She grumbled about it, and agreed not to hurt him. She left a little while later, but Arial stayed. She seemed a little nervous, and Rose shook her head.

"I told her last night, Arial. Relax."

Arial looked at me, and I told her to listen to Rose. Rose stood up, and walked over to her, sitting next to her.

"She told me a little. After she got giddy."

"Alice!"

I laughed, and Arial relaxed a little. Rose reached out and took her hand, making her a little nervous. I didnt say anything about it, and started asking her about biology.

"It's OK. I told Ms. Swan what happened, and she's worried. So are the rest of the teachers."

I nodded, I hadnt had time to think about her, but now it was coming back.

The kiss, and what I wanted to do about it. I wanted to at least talk to her. But, right now, I wanted to focus on getting better.

Arial left, and I spent the evening talking to Rose.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to HomeByTwilight for helping me with this**

My mom wouldn't let me go back to school for a few days. I convinced her to let me go back on Wednesday, I didn't want to miss too much.

On Saturday, I was on my room with my laptop. I found a site, _. _I love reading and decided to have a look. I thought about what I wanted to read, and spotted a twilight fan fiction. I realised the story was a Bella/Alice pairing, and clicked on it. It was a teacher/student story with Bella as the teacher and Alice as the... As the disabled student.

I checked the authors username_,_ _LonelyHeart359_, and started reading the story, Forbidden Love. As I read about the teacher, Marie, and what she thought about Alicia... I couldn't stop thinking about Bella. The story was from the teachers perspective, and I kept thinking about what to do about that kiss.

I wanted to do something about it, but what? I couldn't just go up to her, and talk to her about it... Could I?

It was pretty good, and it ended just as they kissed, and Alicia left. It was pretty good, so I decided to join the site and follow it.

A few days later, I went back to school. My mom was worried, but I didn't want to miss too much. I got ready, going to school with my brother and sister. They were concerned, but I told them I was fine. We met Lucy and Arial at school. Arial was still nervous, but Rose understood. Lucy, on the other hand, was annoyed with Emmett. I laughed, as he listened to her. He apologised, saying he didn't want to worry her.

She shook her head, and pulled him into a hug.

"Just don't do that again. I was worried."

She turned to me, and started asking me how I was. I told her to slow down and I explained everything. She seemed happy that I was getting better, but thought I shouldn't be at school. I shook my head, looking at her. She was kneeling beside me, so I didn't have to look up at her.

"Not you too..."

She smiled, and I ran my hand through my hair. I was nervous about seeing everyone... OK, OK, I was nervous about seeing Bella.

"We're just worried, right Arial?"

Arial looked at Lucy, as Rose spoke to her.

"Hm? Oh, yeah we are. Alice, are you sure you're-"

"Arial, I'm fine. Come on, we're going to be late."

We went inside, and I sat next to Lucy and Rose in English. I didn't miss anything that would be tough to catch up on. Lucy was in most of my classes, so she didn't leave me alone. It got a little annoying, but I didn't say anything. She was just concerned.

Biology was awkward. Bella walked in, when I was talking to Arial about what happened, so I know she heard me. She looked at me, while I worked on something. She looked a little concerned, and I wanted to say something after class, but I didn't know what. I shook my head, thinking it wouldn't do any good, and left as soon as the class ended.

By Friday, I had to say something. Arial was meeting Rose after school, and Lucy was going out with Emmett, so I didn't have to worry about them waiting for me. Arial left, as I put my stuff away, and I laughed. She really cared about Rose, and I was happy that she had her. I looked up at Bella, as the last person left.

I went up to her desk, after I out my project (which I had done pretty well with), but she didn't look up at me. Everyone was gone, so I didn't have to worry about people hearing us. We had started a new section, that I was having a little trouble with so I'd just tell everyone I had to stay behind.

"B... Bella, I-"

"Alice, don't. This cant happen. I'm your teacher."

She looked at me, and she looked really upset.

She initiated the kiss, and now she's making me feel like I did.

"_You_ kissed _me. _Not the other way around. You really think I don't know what could happen?"

She shook her head, and ran her hand through her hair. I had started to recognise it as a sign of stress.

"I know, I did. Alice... This just cant happen. It's too risky."

I nodded, but as I thought about it more I realised... If it was too risky, why did she kiss me?

"Why did you kiss me then? If you knew it was too risky, why kiss me?"

She didn't say anything for a few minutes and I began to think she was going to ask me to leave. She surprised me, by moving closer to me, hitting off the side of my chair.

"Sorry. Is there no brakes on that?"

I nodded, and pointed to the brakes under the seat.

"Yeah."

"Look... I care about you, I'm not going to deny that. But, this just can't happen. Alice,-"

"I understand. You can't risk your job for someone like me."

She got a little confused when I said that, and sighed.

She looked down at her hands, and seemed to decide on something.

"Screw this, Alice I care about you and... What do you mean someone like you?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

I looked down at my chair, and back up her. She seemed to understand, and got a little annoyed... OK, OK, really annoyed.

"Alice, do you know what I was thinking about as you said that?"

I just looked at her, but she didn't give me a chance to answer her.

"I was thinking about how much I want this. Alice, I know I kissed you, but I couldn't hide how I felt anymore. Since the first time I saw you, I liked you. I don't care about your condition. I'm worried about the epilepsy, sure. But, that wouldn't stop me wanting to be with you... Alice, I want this, but we'll need to keep it quiet."

I had been looking down at me hands, as she spoke, but I looked up at her as she talked about my condition.

She wanted this?

"You... You actually thought your condition would matter? All I care about is that you doing OK."

She smiled at me, and I felt relieved that she didn't care.

"Bella, I... I know we need to be careful. I thought-"

"Stop that. You're you and that's all I care about."

She shook her head, looking away.

"It's just... A few people I dated... Well, all of them really, got tired of it."

She nodded, and looked at me.

"Guys or girls?"

I blushed, and she nodded.

"Guys. I've never actually..."

I trailed off and she understood.

"I don't care about that, Alice. We'll just take it slow, OK?"

I blushed, looking away.

"O... OK."

I had to leave a little while later, and she asked me if I wanted to meet her during the break. I nodded, and we exchanged numbers.

I got home, telling my mom I had some trouble with something in school. She asked me if everything was OK, and I nodded, telling her that everything was fine.

I walked into the living room, seeing Arial and Rose walking up to her room. They smiled at me, and asked me if I wanted to talk. I didn't want to disturb them, so I told them that I had work to do.

I went into my room, sitting on my bed.

She cared about me. She didn't care about my condition at al. I checked Wattpad for an update, and there was a pretty long chapter. Marie and Alicia admitted their feelings for one another, and talked about what they were going to do.

It was almost exactly the same as what was happening to Bella and I, but it couldn't be her posting this... Could it?


	7. Chapter 7

Bella and I got to know each other, and she told me about her sister, Lisa. She was 2 years older than Bella, at 25. We had agreed to meet during the week off, and she suggested that I go over to her apartment.

I was a little nervous, but I wanted to see her.

So, after telling my mom I was going out, I went over to her apartment. She had told me where she lived, while asking a few questions.

I knocked on her door, nervous. I wasn't in my chair. Well, my mom made me take it, but I knew I wouldn't need it.

She opened the door, surprised to see me standing.

"Hey, where's your-"

"I don't need it. We're not going anywhere, we couldn't."

She closed the door, and I followed her into the living room. The was a black Labrador puppy asleep on the couch. I sat down on the couch, and he woke up.

"That's Jake."

She sat next to me, looking at me. I was nervous, but I wanted to be with her. I felt her take my hand, squeezing it.

"Alice, I know this is all new to you. But, we'll take it slow, OK?"

"I know, Bella. I trust you."

That seemed to make her happy, and I meant it. I know I haven't known her long, but I do trust her. She moved a little closer to me, and I noticed Jake walking over to me. He lay his head on my knee, and I scratched the top of his head.

"He likes you."

I looked up at Bella, and she moved, putting her arm around me. She stopped, obviously thinking it was a bad idea.

"Bella, I trust you."

She puts her arm around me, and I lean back against her. She kisses the back of my head, and I turn around, looking at her.

She kisses me, leaning her forehead against mine.

I turn to look at Jake, hearing him whine.

"He's probably hungry."

Bella got up, and Jake jumped down to follow her. I stood up, leaning against the counter.

She fed him, and got something to eat. I wasn't hungry, but she insisted. I put my stuff in the sink, walking back over to the couch. Jake had curled up on a brown pillow by the couch, and Bella was laying down. She moved back a little, and I sat next to her. I still had a drink, and when I leaned over to put it on the coffee table, I felt her fingers trace the scar on my back.

I normally don't let people touch it. I wouldn't let Lucy or Arial touch it. I was nervous of how she would react, seeing it. It's not exactly a small scar.

She seemed to realise that she had startled me and sat up.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

I shook my head, she didn't.

"No... I just... I just wasn't expecting it. I just-"

"You didn't want to see that did you? Not yet anyway."

I didn't answer her, and she pulled me into a hug. I felt her fingers trace the scar, and shivered.

"Alice, it's just a scar. I've Lucas' scar before. It doesn't bother me. I know I startled you, and I'm sorry. But, as long as it doesn't hurt you, that's all I care about."

I knew she'd probably seen his before, but this was different.

"It's just... I hate all these scars."

I looked away, thinking. I had that scar and a few on my legs from various surgeries.

She made me look at her, and I could see that she was upset.

"Alice, _I don't care. _You're you, that's all that matters. I know you have a lot of scars. I know that because of Lucas. You just need to tell me if I hurt you."

She wrapped her arms around me, kissing the top of my head. What she said... It helped relax, and I felt relieved that she didn't care about anything.

I left around 4. Jake kept trying to trip me up, so Bella picked him up. She apologised and kissed me, before I left.

I got home, and found Arial in the living room. She was happy to see me, and we went back to my room. Rose was talking to Emmett, and it had turned into them arguing. We started talking about school, and when she mentioned Bella, I got a little nervous.

"I noticed you staring at her, you know?"

I had been looking at my phone, and looked up at her, surprised.

"W... What?"

She laughed, waiting for me to say something. When I didn't say anything, she tried to get me to admit I like Bella.

"Come on, I wont tell anyone. I know you like her, Alice. There's nothing wrong with that. You know no one cares that you're gay."

I ran my hand through my hair. I couldn't tell her. If she found out, Rose would know.

"Arial, she's a teacher. I don't like anyone, like I said. I just noticed girls and not guys."

"You're not fooling anyone, you know."

She shook her head, and I sighed.

"Is it that obvious?"

"No. But, I sit next to you everyday in biology, so I can see it."

I blushed, thinking about what she'd said.

"I wont tell anyone, I promise."

I nodded, trying not to say anything that would make her realise that Bella knew how I felt and for some reason, felt the same way.

"Thanks, Arial. Think you can keep this from Rose?"

She nodded, and moved a little closer to me.

"Sure. It must be pretty hard for you. Especially if you have to stay back on your own."

"You have no idea."

She nudged my shoulder, and I looked away.

"What? Like the day you gave her the project? Alice why do I have a feeling there's more to this?"

How the Hell am I going to get out of this?

"I... I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're a terrible liar, Alice. What happened?"

Not seeing a way around this, I knew I had to tell her.

"You need to promise you wont freak out, and you _wont _Rose."

"Fine! Come on, what happened?"

I sat up, looking at her. I didn't think this was a good idea.

"Well, the day I stayed back to give her the project, we started talking. I started to ask her a question and she kissed me. She told me to leave. You know I ended up in the hospital. On Friday, I wanted to talk to her. I managed to get her to tell how she felt and we agreed to keep it quiet."

Arial was shocked, but not half as shocked as I was when Rose walked in.

She looked at me, and I knew she heard everything. If you're sitting on the bed, the way we were, you cant see the door. So, we didn't know she'd been listening.

"Rose, I-"

"Don't Ali'. You could've told me, you know I'll protect you."

She... She wasn't annoyed?

"I thought you'd freak out and tell mom and dad."

"You need to be careful, we'll cover for you, right Arial?"

Arial nodded, looking at Rose.

"Right."

So, they were going to cover for us. Now I just have to tell Bella...


	8. Chapter 8

Bella wasn't happy about Arial and Rose finding out, but she calmed down once I told her that they wouldn't tell anyone. She suggested that I come over on Saturday, and I agreed.

I told my mom that I was going out with Rose and Arial. Well, they were going out, I was going over to Bella's.

I knocked on the door, and Bella answered it.

"Hey, are you feeling OK?"

She didn't seem to be feeling all that well, and when she lay back on the couch, I knew she wasn't feeling well.

"Not great."

"You should've said, Bella."

I sat next to her, as she lay down.

"I wanted you to come over though. It's just cramps anyway."

I nodded, and she grabbed my hand.

"You're in pain, that's the important thing. You need anything?"

She shook her head, squeezing my hand. I noticed Jake was nowhere to be seen, and guessed he was in one of the other rooms.

"No, I'll be fine. Jake is in my room."

I kissed the back of her hand, and started to gently rub her stomach.

"That better?"

She nodded, closing her eyes.

"That's feels better, pixie."

Pixie?

She realised what she'd said, and looked at me, embarrassed. I didn't mind, I just wanted to do something to help with the pain she was in.

"Alice, I-"

"Don't worry about it, I like it."

She nodded, and a little while later, she sat up. I moved to sit next to her, putting my arm around her. I felt comfortable, cuddling with her. And it seemed like she did as well.

"You sure you don't need anything?"

"No. I took something about five minutes before you arrived."

She moved a little closer to me, and I kissed her forehead. I thought about a nickname for her and decided to try come up with one for her.

"So, tell me again how the found out?"

"Well, when I walked in after seeing you last time, Arial was there. Rose and Emmett were fighting and we went back to my room. We started talking, and she said something about me staring at you. I tried deny it, but she wouldn't give up, and she figured it out. I had no choice, I had to tell her. She said she wouldn't tell anyone, and my sister walked in..."

Bella sighed, and I thought she was annoyed with me.

"Alice, I can see you think I'm annoyed with you. I'm not, you didn't do anything wrong. At least they wont say anything, I don't think I could deal with Carlisle and Esme finding out."

She was right, I couldn't deal with them finding out. I know they will eventually, but not yet.

Wait, how does she know them?

"Bella, how do you-"

"You're dad's a doctor, I'm a klutz. You moved here in early August, and I met him after I hurt myself."

"Bella, what did you do?"

She didn't say anything, and I nudged her shoulder gently.

"I tripped over Jake, and hurt my shoulder. It's fine now."

As she spoke, Jake walked out of her room, and sat on his brown pillow.

"Good. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Come here."

She pulled me into a hug, and lay back on the couch, with her arms around me. Bella was pretty affectionate, not that I minded.

"Is this OK? I can-"

"Stop that. I like this."

She started rubbing my back, and when she reached the top of my scar she stopped. You can feel the bones of my spine a little more there.

"Alice, did I-"

"No you didn't hurt me. You can feel it a little more there. I don't mind you touching my back, Bella. I trust you not to hurt me."

I kissed her, leaning my head against her shoulder. She continued rubbing my back, and it helped me relax. I sighed, cuddling into her.

"Mmmmm, Bella-Bear."

She laughed, and I realised that I'd actually said that.

I looked up at her, blushing.

"Bella-Bear... I like that, pixie."

She kissed me, seeing how embarrassed I was. She didn't seem to mind, which made me feel better.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

I looked up at Bella. She seemed to be feeling a tiny bit better. Well, I had gotten her to take something for it, so that helped.

"Sure, what is it?"

She ran her hand through her hair, which was something she did when she was nervous.

"Well, I was just curious... When Lucas could walk, he used crutches and had callipers. I was wondering why you don't."

I understood why she was confused. I had refused to use crutches. I didn't want to do something like that. It would have a bad effect on my wrists, and I didn't want that. I didn't need callipers, I'd had surgery which meant I was able to avoid using leg braces.

"I don't need callipers, I had surgery on my ankles. I refuse to use crutches. My legs are fine, considering what I've got."

She nodded, thinking about that. I'd had 4 operations, so I had a few scars.

"OK. What about the epilepsy?"

"That's fine. I'm on something for that."

"Good. I was so worried about you, when I heard what happened to you."

I sat up, looking at her. I remembered what Arial had said about the way Bella had acted when she had heard about what had happened to me.

"Yeah, Arial told me you were worried when she saw me after it. When she stopped staring at my sister."

She smiled, but that quickly turned into a frown. I reached out, rubbing her stomach.

"I was worried. I knew you'd miss a few days. That's feels good, Ali'."

I smiled, happy that what I was doing was helping.

"Good. Yeah, I wasn't feeling well, so I went to my room to lay down. My mom checked on me, and I blacked out, waking up in the hospital."

She sighed, getting upset.

"Ssh. I'm OK now. I'm here, trying to make you feel a little better, when you really should've told me and I would've let you rest."

She looked at me, a little annoyed. I meant it, if she wasn't feeling great, she should've said.

"Stop that, I like being around you, pixie. That feels good, so you're making me feel better. I'd prefer this, to sitting here by myself. So, you blacked out?"

"Yeah, no unusual. Does Lucas have it?"

She shook her head, closing her eyes.

"No."

Her phone beeped, and I picked it up, giving it to her. She took it, and smiled as she reached the message.

"Everything OK?"

"Yeah, Lisa just sent me a photo of my nephew."

"Nephew?"

She looked at me, realising she forgot to tell me about him.

"Oops. Sorry. Yeah, she has a four year old. Brandon. Here, look."

She showed me a photo of him, smiling at the camera with his arms around Bella.

"He's cute."

"That was the day he decided that he wanted to play with me, instead of let me study."

She looked down at the photo, and checked a few of the other messages. She answered a few, and my phone beeped with a message from Wattpad. That story I had been following had been updated.

"Is that ?"

She had looked at it, over my shoulder, seeing logo.

I looked at her, and she tried to apologise.

"I'm sorry, I saw the logo, and I know that site."

"It's fine. Yeah, it is. I have an account, and someone I follow updated."

She got a little nervous, and I wanted to find out why.

"Who is it?"

"Just a twilight fan fiction, that's all."

"No, I mean the persons user name. What is it?"

I had a feeling that I was going to find out exactly who_ LonelyHeart359 _was, and took a deep breath.

"L... LonelyHeart359. W... Why?"

Her eyes widened in shock, and she didn't say anything for a few minutes. I was starting to think, she wasn't going to answer me, when she spoke.

"That's... That's me, Alice. I wrote that story."

Well, that explains why I thought it was so similar to what was happening between us.

"I knew there was a reason I thought it was so similar to what was happening between us."

Bella looked at me, shocked.

"You... Alice, I needed something to deal with how I feel about you. I didn't think you'd ever read it."

"Ssh. It's OK. I've read it, and I love it. If you feel like you need to do that, go ahead."

She seemed relieved about that, and we started talking about it. I didn't mind, I was surprised but I wasn't annoyed.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I couldn't deal with how I felt."

"It's fine. So, you've been with girls before?"

"Yes, I have. But, you being my student made things harder for me. I'm sure you felt the same, and you've never felt like this for another girl. I just needed an... An outlet for how I felt."

I listened to her, thinking about how cute she was when she was flustered.

"Bella-Bear, slow down."

She stopped, when she heard me using my nickname for her.

"OK. I don't mind, that you needed that. I found it, and thought it was similar to what was happening between us. Where did you get the name Marie from?"

"That's... That's my middle name."

We talked about it for a while, and she told me that she had updated it from her phone, earlier that day.

She seemed to accept that I wasn't angry, and she asked me if I minded her finishing it.

"As long as you don't mind me reading it."

"Ugh, fiiiiine."

That made me laugh, and I realised that I had to leave. I left, kissing her and telling her I'd see her on Monday.


	9. Chapter 9

The first week back was... Awkward. I had to remind myself to stop staring at Bella. Arial kept nudging me, and smiling when I glared at her.

I got home on Friday, and my back was bothering me. My dad noticed, and asked me if I wanted something for it. I told him it wasn't that bad and went to sit next to Emmett.

"So, why did you look like you wanted to murder Arial at lunch?"

"She was annoying me about some biology homework she'd forgotten to do."

She kept making comments that were aimed at me about Bella. Emmett was paying more attention to Lucy, so he didn't hear any of it.

"Oh. You said she finds it tough. Maybe you could help her out."

"I do, Emmett. I can't do everything for her though."

Arial and Rose walked in a little while later holding hands. Arial looked happy about something, and she sat on Rose's lap, looking at us. We were used to this. She was comfortable showing affection in front of us.

"We just told my parents."

I looked at Rose, and she didn't seem upset. She just tightened her grip on Arial's waist.

"How'd that go?"

"They're fine with it. They said they didn't care. Of course, my dad embarrassed me by lecturing Rose."

"Hey, I was expecting that."

Rose kissed her cheek, making Arial blush.

"Don't worry about it Arial, I got the same thing from Lucy's dad. And I'm sure Ali' will when she gets a girlfriend."

Arial looked at me, and I smiled at her.

"Emmett's right, Arial. I will. At least they were OK with it."

"Yeah. When I told them, they were surprised. My mom looked at Rose, and told us that she was happy for us and that she didn't care as long as I was happy."

Arial relaxed a little against Rose, as our mom walked in. My back started to get worse, so I took something for it and went to my room.

I asked Bella how she was, as I took something for the pain.

_I'm fine. What about you? Why did you look like you wanted to kill Arial today?_

**Because she kept making comments about us. Everyone else thought she was just teasing me, but Rose and I knew better. My brother said the same thing actually. Something about me murdering her at lunch. **

_Oh. How are you feeling?_

**Not great. I just took something for my back. So, if I say something that doesn't make sense, blame it on that.**

I felt the medication start to work, and spent the evening talking to her.

I woke up the next morning feeling better. I didn't remember much of the previous night, apart from a little bit about talking to Bella.

Bella...

Did I say something I shouldn't have?

I sat up, and picked up my phone. I noticed a message.

_Hope you're feeling better_

_-Cuddle Bunny_

Cuddle Bunny?

I went back through the messages from the previous night, and...

I actually called her that...

I groaned, not remembering any of it. We'd been talking and she called me pixie. I called her that, and she said something about it being cute.

_Stop panicking, I like it_

**I really need to remember what that stuff does to me**

I got up and got ready. I can't believe that I actually called her that!

_Stop that, pixie. You needed it. Plus, I like it... _

We talked for a little while and Bella told me her cousin was a physiotherapist.

I saw a message from Lucy. She wanted to see me, I told her that I'd be right over, and left. I told Bella, and she said she would talk to me later that day. My mom made me take my chair, and I actually used it. I didn't want to aggravate my back anymore. Lucy was surprised that I was in my chair, but when I explained why, she understood. We went into the living room, and I sat on the couch. Lucy sat next to me, and I noticed her cat run in.

"That's Adam."

His coat was mostly black, with white paws, and orange spots near his nose. He looked up at me, curious. He looked up at my chair, and jumped up onto the seat. He curled up on the seat, and Lucy stood up to move him.

"Lucy, it's fine. Leave him alone."

Lucy sat back down, looking at Adam.

"Lucy, it's fine."

We started talking and Lucy told me about Emmett being lectured by her dad.

"I got so embarrassed! But, he told me not to worry about it and started acting like... Well, Emmett.

"Yeah, he may act like a goofball. But, he's my brother and your goofball."

"Yeah, he is. Wait..."

I started laughing, as Lucy blushed. I didn't mind her saying stuff like that around me, something she need to know.

"Lucy, I know you care about him. Like I said, he's your goofball."

She relaxed, and I looked at Adam. He seemed pretty comfortable, and I reached over to scratch the top of his head.

"I think he likes sitting there. Why do you need it today?"

"Like I said, it was sore yesterday. I don't want to aggravate it."

By Sunday night, my back was still bothering me and I told my mom about it.

"I'll organise for you to see a physio about that. The last thing we need that getting worse."

I knew she was right, the last time I hurt it, I was in a lot of pain. I nodded, and went to bed, trying to get some sleep.

I got up the next day, and went to school. My back was still bothering me, and I was a little irritable. Everyone understood, and wouldn't listen when I tried to apologize for snapping at them. Bella could see I was in pain, and asked me to stay back after class. Arial left, telling me to relax.

"What is it, Ms. Swan?"

The last person left, and she turned to me.

"I could see you're in pain. It's gotten worse, hasn't it?"

I nodded, leaning against her desk.

"Yeah. My mom is organising something. Listen, about the other night-"

"Stop that. You don't even remember it. I told you I like it. You know what I'm like and how much I'm like cuddling with you, so it fits really."

I blushed, and she leaned over, kissing my cheek. Well, she was going for my cheek, but I turned my head and kissed her. She pulled away, looking at me.

"Alice..."

I shrugged, and she laughed.

"You better get home. I'm sure your mom will be worried."

I leaned over, and kissed her cheek before turning to leave. Normally I'm not like this, but she was helping me be more comfortable showing affection. I've always been quite conscious about people being close to me, but with her I felt like I could get past that.

I got home a little while later, and my mom told me she had organised something for the next day. I was surprised that it was so quick, but she said that this one was new. Not newly qualified, she'd just taken over from my old one. I nodded, and went to my room to do my homework.

The next day, my mom took me to the physio. She waited outside, as I was called. I followed the woman who called my name, and she told me to wait and that the physio would be right in.

The door opened a few minutes later, and...

"You must be Alice? I'm Lisa."

My new physio is Bella's sister...


	10. Chapter 10

Lisa started checking my back, and asking a few questions. I told her that I was a senior and she told me her sister was a teacher.

"She teaches biology actually. You don't do gym, do you?"

"No. There are a few people in the class who think I'm a freak, so it's better that I don't."

She sighed, and I winced. She apologised, and told me to take it easy.

"Have you been taking anything for this?"

I nodded, and she told me that heat patches would be better.

"Plus, you won't say or do anything you'll need to explain later. Like my sister when she's drunk."

I was glad she couldn't see my face when she said that. This isn't something that you want to hear from your girlfriends sister.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"It's OK. People do stupid stuff when they're drunk."

My voice sounded a little strained, but she assumed it was because I was in pain.

"Still, people shouldn't tease you for being different."

"I'm used to it by now. One of the guys who started to tease me is now scared of my brother. He said something about me when I wasn't around and my brother broke his nose."

That made her laugh.

"Is he older than you?"

I shook my head, laughing.

"My brother and sister are twins. They're actually a year younger than me, but they're still seniors. Emmett is about 6'2. He punched him and Brady is now afraid of him."

"Good. My sister mentioned having a disabled student actually. She hates people being treated badly because they're different."

This I knew, it was pretty clear. She's the only one that I didn't need to explain my condition to.

"Well, I'm used to it by now."

She finished up and I looked up at her.

"Take it easy, lots of rest and no more of that medication. Less you'll have to explain later. Not that easy when you don't actually remember."

"Yeah, I know."

"You've done or said something you shouldn't have, haven't you?"

"Yeah. Long embarrassing story."

"I wouldn't ask. My sister has done stuff when she's drunk too. She was staying with me when she had split up from her ex in college. God, her ex, Kate was a bitch. Controlling, manipulative bitch. Oh my God! I shouldn't have said that!"

I shook my head, trying to keep calm. I really didn't need to be hearing this from her sister. I noticed a photo of her, Bella and Brandon.

"That's my sister and my son. He's only one in that, he's four now. He loves his aunt Bella. Every time she tried to study, he dragged her away to play."

This I knew from the way she talked about him. She seemed pretty talkative, and I just let her talk.

"That's cute. Do you get to see her much?"

"No. She went through a bad breakup with Kate and stayed with me for a while, before she moved for work. Which reminds me, I need to call her. Things were a little awkward when she moved out."

I was curious about that, but she didn't seem to want to say anything about it. She told me to take it easy and we left.

By Friday, I hadn't actually managed to tell Bella about Lisa. She had asked me to come over on Saturday, and I decided to tell her then.

I knocked on the door, and heard barking. I smiled, and when Bella opened the door, Jake decided to jump on my lap.

"Jake!"

I shook my head, and asked Bella to take him, I didn't want to run over his paws. I moved to the couch, and Bella put Jake down. He looked at my chair, and jumped up on the seat. Bella looked at him, and I knew she was going to move him.

"It's fine, Bella. He wont do anything to it."

She nodded, and sat next to me. I moved a little closer, and she wrapped her arms around me, kissing me. She started rubbing my back, and stopped, obviously thinking she was hurting me.

"Don't. That feels good."

She started rubbing my back, and when she reached my scar, she hesitated before continuing. I shivered, but she didn't stop.

"I just don't want to hurt you. Is it any better? You said the physio told you no more medication."

"Yeah, the heat patches are helping. Actually I need to talk to you about that."

She looked down at me, and I grabbed her hand.

"What is it, pixie?"

I took a deep breath, and looked up at her. She looked concerned, obviously thinking something was wrong.

"Well... It's about my physio. She's... It's Lisa."

Bella blushed, burying her face in my shoulder. She said something but it was muffled.

"Wanna try that again?"

She lifted her head, looking at me.

"Please tell me she didn't tell you anything embarrassing?"

I looked down at my hands and she groaned.

"Well, she may have mentioned, what was it she said? Your 'controlling manipulative bitch of an ex, Kate.'"

Bella got annoyed, as I spoke.

"Yeah. That was in college. It didn't end well. She didn't tell you what happened when I got drunk did she?"

"She does said you do stuff you shouldn't when you're drunk. But, a lot of people do when they're drunk. I mean, I can't drunk with the epilepsy. But, I've seen my brother and sister drunk. That was... That was, well hilarious."

Well, Rose thought it was. Long story, but Emmett sat on me. My mom freaked out, but he didn't actually hurt me.

"You can tell me about that later. No, she was talking about something that happened when we'd broken up. I was staying with her, and Brandon was staying with our parents. Well, my mom lives in Florida, but my dad... Well, you heard of Charlie Swan?"

Great, I'm dating the Chiefs daughter.

"Yeah, I have."

"Well, that's my dad. I know yours from a little accident. I fell over Jake and hurt my shoulder. Anyway, I was staying with Lisa, we got drunk and she went to bed. I was in my room, and Kate knocked on the door. I don't really remember much after that. But, Lisa walked out into her living room and saw something she never wanted to see."

I knew exactly what she meant, and blushed. She groaned, looking away.

"I'm going to kill Lisa, slowly and painfully."

"Don't. It's Kate I'm angry at. She knew you were drunk, and shouldn't have done what she did. She told me about how much Brandon loves his Aunt Bella too."

That made her smile, and I pulled her into a hug.

"I care about you, and I don't like talking about her."

I sat back, but kept my arms around her waist. She relaxed a little, and lay her head on my shoulder. I kissed the top of her head, and she lay her hand over mine on her waist.

"I know, but like I said, I'm just annoyed that she treated you that way. She took advantage of you."

"I'll tell you more about her another time, pixie."

"OK, Cuddle-Bunny."

That made her laugh, and I felt better knowing I'd made her feel a little better. The idea that someone would do that when someone was drunk annoyed me.

Jake whined and we looked at him. He seemed pretty comfortable sitting on my chair, and looked up at us. He curled up and fell asleep a few minutes later.

"Are you sure he's OK sitting there?"

"He's fine. What about you? How are you feeling?"

She sat up and looked at me.

"Annoyed that Lisa mentioned that, but she's always been talkative. I didn't want to talk about that with you just yet."

"Bella, I'm more upset that someone could treat someone as amazing as you like that. You're one of... 5 people I can get close to. I don't like getting close to people. I don't freak out when you touch my back, I find it relaxing. I didn't have to explain anything to you, you just accept how I feel and don't question it. You'll never know how much that means to me, Bella."

I kissed her, and leaned against her. She wrapped her arms around me, leaning back.

"Alice, I know you find it hard to let people close to you. But, that's understandable. I thought it would take a lot longer to be able to get this close to you, but I don't care. I thought you'd get upset when I touched your scar. I'm not sure why I did, but I did. I know you were surprised, but you accepted it. I know about this because of Lucas, but everyone is different. I'm sure there are things that work for him and he feels comfortable with, that you aren't. But, we'll figure that out together."

I thought about when she touched my back, I was surprised, but I wasn't upset. I knew she wouldn't hurt me.

"Bella, I know you'd never hurt me, that's why I didn't get upset. You're right, we'll figure it out together."

She kissed me, and I lay my head on her shoulder. This may not be legal, but no one needs to know about this until I graduate. After that? Well, people wont be happy. But, we'll figure it out together.

**Sorry this took longer than usual, I had a few issues with my laptop. **


	11. Chapter 11

I smiled at Lucy as she walked into English. The teacher was out, but Bella was supervising. Rose and Lucy were behind me, so I turned around to talk to them. Lucy started teasing me for being single, and Rose just looked at me.

I kicked Lucy, and she grumbled, calling me mean.

"Well, don't say stuff like that then. I'm perfectly happy with the way things are."

Lucy looked at Rose, thinking she would defend her. But, she just shook her head, looking at the two of us. She knew why I'd said what I did and didn't want to say anything Lucy would find odd.

"Leave Ali' alone, if she's happy the with the way things are, then that's fine."

"Who'd want to date that freak anyway?"

I was wondering when Lauren would start teasing me again.

I looked over at her, and she was smirking at me. Rose got pretty angry at her, and stood up.

"I've had enough of you teasing my sister! What is your problem?!"

Lauren just shook her head, this was exactly what she wanted. I looked at Lucy, who was next to me, looking pissed off.

"I'm just telling the truth. Who'd want to date the freak?"

Rose was getting angry now... Well, she was already angry, but she... Oh, you get the point. She was pissed off, lets put it that way.

"Hey, she's disabled not dead, leave her alone Lauren."

I looked at Bella, who was trying to stop Rose from punching Lauren.

Lauren ignored her, taking a step towards Rose.

"I'm just telling the truth. Who wanted to date that re-"

Rose punched her.

She hated people calling me that. I did to. Bella ran over, standing in between them.

"Stop! Lauren, go to the nurse. We'll discuss this after class. Rosalie, Alice, can I speak to you outside?"

We followed her out of the class, and she closed the door behind her.

"OK. I need to report this, but you won't be in any trouble Rosalie. Trust me, I would've done worse. Much worse."

Rose nodded, laying her hand on my shoulder. Bella turned to me, smiling. I could see was upset, but she was trying to hide it.

"Rosalie, can I talk to your sister for a minute?"

"OK, Bella."

Rosalie walked back into the class, and Bella knelt down next to me.

"Are you OK, Alice?"

I shrugged. I hated people calling me that. I liked what Bella said though. I reached out, laying my hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, you have two free periods later right? I have gym, do you mind if I-"

"I was going to suggest that."

"I love what you said."

She smiled, standing up.

"It's true. You may need this." She looked down at my chair and back up at me. "But, you're still you. Everyone's different. Some people... Well, they don't seem to realise that."

She kissed the back of my hand quickly, and said we needed to get back to class. I was surprised she done that, but the hallway was empty.

I looked at Lucy as Bella closed the door, and started lecturing the class on why they shouldn't tease people because they're different.

I told Lucy that I was OK, and that I was going to talk to Bella during gym. She understood and said something about Lauren having a black eye. That wouldn't surprise me with they way Rose hit her. I looked at Rose, who was watching me, looking upset. The bell rang, and I put my stuff away.

"Hey, relax, OK? The only way she could upset me is if she'd hit you."

"Yeah, but then we'd have a dead Lauren."

That made Rose smile, listening to what Lucy had said. She seemed to relax a little, and we went to our separate classes. I had history, and we were given a project. We had to work in pairs, and I was told to work with Emmett. He sat next to me, as we talked about the project.

"Hey, I heard Rose punched Lauren?"

"Yeah... She said something about me, and she hit her."

"Well, what did she say?"

"What's the one thing that makes the two of you lose it completely?"

He understood what I meant and got annoyed. He sighed, and I sighed.

"That little-"

"Emmett! It's fine. Ms. Swan was supervising and told Rose she wouldn't be in any trouble because she was provoked."

Later that day, instead of going to the library, I went to Bella's class instead.

She looked at me, as I put my bag down by her desk. I was a little late because Lucy kept asking me if I was OK.

"Sorry I'm late, Lucy wouldn't leave me alone."

She shook her head, putting something away.

"Don't worry about it. I finished some stuff so we can just talk anyway."

She reached out, pulling my chair closer to her desk. Normally, I got annoyed when people done that, but I didn't mind if she done that.

"You know, you're the only person who can do that without me getting annoyed."

She started to apologise, but I just grabbed her hand, holding it in both of mine in my lap.

"I don't mind, silly. I like being close to you, but we can't be as close as I'd like right know."

She listened to me, and moved her chair over so it was right next to my chair. She put her arm around me, and I lay my head on her shoulder.

"Better?"

Her desk was at the opposite end of the class to the door, so no one would see this if they walked by. She'd re-organised it. Again.

"Yeah."

I kissed her shoulder, and looked up at her.

"Are you sure? I don't-"

I cut her off, laying my finger on her lips and leaning back.

"I am now. Yes, I was upset. I don't like people calling me that. Cripple, I can cope with. But, not that. I know it may have looked like I didn't react. But, I was upset. Hearing what you said... It helped."

She shook her head, looking at me.

"Alice, it's true. I know you thought you're condition was a factor in whether or not I wanted to be with you... But, it really wasn't. I knew I'd have to take it slowly. I was afraid of doing something that hurt you. I was afraid of what would happen if we're caught. But, if we're careful, things will be OK."

"Bella, I've had guys break up with me, saying they couldn't be with someone like me. So, you saying that you wanted to be with me meant a lot to me. I usually don't like people getting close to me, but with you it's OK. I know you were afraid when Rose and Arial found out, but they won't tell anyone. You saw the way she reacted earlier. When you said you wanted to talk to me, she walked into the class leaving the two of us. She can see how happy I am with you. I'm sure you were surprised when she called you Bella."

She shrugged, thinking about that.

"Not really, I knew you'd say something about it."

"Yeah, but she didn't realise how upset you were this morning. She said something about you being angry, but I could see how upset you were. Plus, I don't think I'd like to think about what you'd do to Lauren. She already has a black eye."

"No, you really don't."

I was starting to see just how protective she is, and I thought it was cute.

"Sorry, I'm just-"

"Protective. I understand."

The bell rang, I kissed her, and left. Everything was settled with Lauren, and she was in big trouble.

When we got home, my mom and dad were pretty upset about what had happened. I wasn't feeling that well after I'd had something to eat and went into the living room to sit with Rose and Emmett. I leaned against Emmett, and he put his arm around me. The three of us were pretty close, so when my mom walked in and saw us, she didn't say anything other than to ask me if I was OK.

"Not really, I feel a little off."

She looked a little worried and when my dad walked in, she told him.

"Just take it easy. You felt like that when you had a fit."

He was right, and Emmett looked down at me, worried. Rose was watching us from the opposite couch, next to my mom.

I started feeling worse and... I blacked out.

I woke up, laying in my bed. My mom was watching me along with everyone else. The others hadn't seen me like this, actually take a fit. So, they were worried. They'd been told exactly what to do, if I took it easy, I should be OK.

"Hey, you OK, Ali'?"

Emmett sat down on the bed, watching me.

I shrugged, and he knew I was feeling horrible. These will take some getting used to.

"How long was I out?"

"Not as long as last time. It wasn't as bad this time, so that's good."

That was good. I knew I could still take them, even with the medication, but it was still annoying.

My mom and dad looked at me, and asked if I felt OK. Well, I wasn't OK, but I didn't feel as bad as the last time.

"OK, we'll let you get some rest. We'll check on you later, OK?"

My mom looked worried, and I nodded. They walked out, and I fell asleep almost instantly.


	12. Chapter 12

I didn't get to see Bella much over the next two weeks. She was spending time with her family over Thanksgiving, and she was busy with stuff for school.

She kept updating that story though. Except, in this one she actually described what she wanted to do to Lauren. Yeah, that kinda scared me.

XX

I sat down on my bed with my laptop. I'd been thinking about writing something, but I didn't want anyone to compare my story to Bella's or say I'm stealing her ideas.

So, after thinking about it, I decided to write a story between two students. One of them was in a wheelchair, and thought the other one wouldn't want to be with her.

I wrote the first chapter, introducing Adrianna and Irina. Unlike Bella, I posted photos of photos of my characters.

I knew she would probably kill me for this, but it gave me something to do.

I posted it, knowing she'd see it. When she found I'd read her story, she followed me, even though I hadn't written anything.

XX

A few hours after I posted it, I started getting comments on it. People seemed to like it. I thought about how I'd found Bella's. It had been marked as a twilight fan-fiction, but she told me she'd decided to change it while she was writing it. So, that's why she used the names Marie and Alicia.

My phone beeped with a message, and I smiled when I saw it was from Bella.

_'How are you?'_

**'Good. You? How's Brandon?'**

_'He's... Brandon. constantly wants to play with Aunt Bella.'_

That made me smile. It was clear she cared about him.

I looked down at my phone and she had sent me a photo of the two of them. She was holding him, kissing his cheek. He had his eyes closed, and was laughing.

**'He's adorable.'**

_'Not at 6am he's not...'_

We talked for a little while, and she asked me to come over the following Saturday. I asked her if she was sure I wouldn't be disturbing her and she told me I was being silly.

XX

I got up, getting ready. Emmett was going out with Lucy today, and Rose was spending the day with Arial. They were both getting pretty close. Arial was starting to relax a lot more. They weren't out in school yet, but I thought they would be soon.

I heard Jake bark, as I knocked on the door, making me smile. I wasn't in my chair. My back had healed up after another session with Lisa. She was a lot quieter during that one.

Bella opened the door, holding Jake. She kissed me, and I followed her into the living room. She put Jake down, and he jumped up onto the couch.

Wait... She didn't have a corner unit the last time I was over here.

"I got that last week."

I nodded, sitting down. Jake looked at me, and lay his head on my lap. I scratched behind his ears as Bella sat down. I leaned against her, and she wrapped her arms around me.

"I missed this."

I sighed, looking up at her as she spoke. I'd missed spending time with her like this. I kissed her, and lay my head on her shoulder.

"So, I saw you've been reading my story."

I was waiting for this. I was surprised she hadn't mentioned anything yet.

"Y... Yeah."

"And I see you've been busy with, what were their names? Oh yeah, Irina and Adrianna."

I blushed, looking away.

"Alice."

I looked at her, embarrassed. I knew she'd have something to say about it, but I wasn't sure how she'd react.

"W... What?"

"Alice, I love the story. Although, I don't see why Irina wouldn't want to be with Arianna."

I sighed, looking at her. I knew what she meant, but my story was from Adrianna's perspective.

"That story is from Arianna's perspective, I wanted to show how I felt about this. I thought me... I thought me being like this... Well, I know you said it didn't, but that's what I thought."

I'd sat up as she spoke, but she pulled me into a hug when she heard what she had to say.

"Alice, I care about you. Don't ever doubt that. I don't care about you being disabled. The first day I saw you, I knew I cared about you. I didn't think anything could happen. But, that day I kissed you I knew it was pointless to deny it. I know I tried to, but I was afraid of what could happen if we're caught."

She started rubbing my back, and I relaxed a little.

"I know, that's just how I felt. Now, I know you don't care. Bella, you're one of 5 five people I'm comfortable being this close to. I love cuddling with you."

"I'm your Cuddle-Bunny, remember?"

I blushed, thinking about that. Thankfully, nothing like that had happened since.

"Y... Yeah."

"And you're my pixie."

Jake jumped down, laying on the pillow next to the couch. We could actually cuddle on this couch. We could on the old one, but this was more comfortable.

Bella kissed the top of my head, and I looked up at her. I kissed her, except this time I didn't pull away.

She was surprised, but she kissed me. I was tired of her being hesitant. She was clearly nervous about hurting me, but I wrapped my arms around her, kissing her.

I lay back, pulling her on top of me. I wrapped my arms around her, kissing her.

She eventually pulled away, and looked down at me.

"Alice, what-"

"Do I need a reason to kiss my girlfriend?"

She smiled and moved to lay next to me. I knew she was surprised, but I wanted to be closer to her.

"I never said that."

I kissed her forehead, smiling.

"Bella, you don't have to be so hesitant. I know I said this was new to me, but I don't want you to worry about that. I want to be close to you."

"I'm sorry, I was just scared I'd hurt you if I did something like that."

I looked down at her, and made her look up at me.

"Bella, you'd never hurt me. I trust you."

She seemed to relax, and we lay like that for a little while before I had to leave.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry this took so long, I've been ill and wasn't able to work on anything. **

**Thanks to HomeByTwilight for helping me with this.**

"Lucy, please try to not murder my brother."

Lucy glared at Emmett, shaking her head. He'd said something stupid, I'm not sure what. They'd been waiting for me, when school finished, and apparently he said something he shouldn't have.

There were people around, getting stuff from their lockers, not paying any attention to us. Brady and Lauren didn't bother me anymore. Brady was afraid of Emmett, and Lauren avoided Rose.

"What did you do now?"

I turned to see Rose, shaking her head. She walked over to us, standing next to me.

"Where's Arial?"

She looked down at me, telling me that she was getting something for English. She still wasn't comfortable to be out in school, but everyone knew that she was pretty close to Rose.

"She's just getting something. How was biology?"

I glared up at her, knowing exactly what she meant.

"Fine. How's tutoring going?"

"Fine. There she is."

Aral walked over to us, smiling.

She walked straight over to Rose, kissing her cheek. This surprised all of us, she was usually nervous about saying or doing anything more than friendly.

A few people stared at them, but none of us said anything. We left, going home. Arial and Rose went straight to her room when we got home. Lucy had gone home, so it was just Emmett and I. Apparently he'd been teasing her, trying to make her laugh, and she got annoyed with him.  
He started teasing me, and we ended up fighting. Well, it ended with me hitting him.

"Hey!"

I laughed, looking at him glaring at me.

"You started it!"

He grumbled, glaring at me. I smiled at him, and that glare turned into a smile. Rose and Arial walked back down, and Rose sat next to me with Arial on her lap.

"Why are you trying to kill each other?"

"We had to do something, while you two were doing who knows what... Ow!"

Rose hit him this time. Arial blushed, looking anywhere but at him.

"Ignore him Arial. He's just... Well, he's Emmett."

Emmett seemed to realise how embarrassed Arial was, and apologised.

"I'm sorry, Arial. I'd do the same to Ali' if she had someone."

Thoughts of Emmett teasing Bella made it a little difficult to focus. I had no doubt he would, once they got over the fact that she's a teacher.

"I know. I was expecting you to hit someone for staring at us earlier."

"Yeah, I don't see the big deal. My sister was only kissing her girlfriend."

They helped Arial relax a little more.

"Yeah, if they wanna stare they can. I'm just glad you're not so nervous anymore."

Rose kissed her cheek, looking up at her. Emmett got up, leaving us to talk. He knew she wanted to talk to Rose and I.

"Yeah, I got tired of hiding how I felt. I saw Lucy and your brother holding hands and kissing, and I wanted that. I was nervous about what people would say, but I realised I didn't care."

Rose tightened her grip on Arial's waist, and looked at me.

"Well, you never have to worry about anyone saying anything. We'll stand up for you both, you know we will. Although if Emmett gets his hands on them, he'd kill them."

"I know, I remember what Rose and Emmett did to Brady and Lauren."

She looked down at Rose, who shrugged.

"Well, if you call my sister that, I'm going to react. At least Bella was supervising."

She was right about that. Any other teacher would've blamed Rose for reacting.

"Yeah, I know. She was more worried about not reacting to anything herself. She was pretty angry."

Thankfully, our mom wasn't around. That wouldn't have been easy to explain.

"I'm sure you were able to calm her down, Ali'."

"Rose, leave your sister alone. Bella was upset about what happened, just like you were. You were able to react, she wasn't. She had to hide everything she felt, you didn't. Would you be able to do that, if someone said something like that to me?"

I watched Arial, as she spoke. I could see that Rose could see where she was coming from. It was difficult not to react to something like that for Bella.

"I know, I was only teasing Ali'. I know it was difficult for Bella. I saw the way she was looking at you when you weren't looking. She cares about you, I can see that."

"You didn't see what I did, when you were sick. She was so worried about you. She wasn't herself at all. But, after you came back and you seemed better, she seemed a little better."

I knew this, Bella had told me how worried she'd been. She'd never actually asked about the fits, but I had a feeling she was going to bring it up.  
"Yeah, I talked to her about it, when I went over after it."

XX

Lucy told me she wouldn't be staying for gym anymore, so I would be on my own. That was fine on Fridays, I could go to Bella's class. I'd asked her, and she was happy for me to spend the time with her. On Mondays, I would just study.

XX

"Hey, can I ask you about something?"

It was Friday, and I was next to her at her desk.

"Sure, what is it?"

She moved her seat, and I thought I was in her way, so I moved to give her more room.

"Oh no you don't."

She grabbed the back of my chair, pulling me back towards her.

"You know, you're the only one I don't get angry at for doing that."

"I know, I saw you elbow your brother before. I wanted to ask you about the fits."

I knew she was going to ask.

"What is it, Bella?"

She looked down at her hands, and I reached out to take one of her hands in mine.

"I was just wondering about the fits."

"Well, I tend to feel... Well, I don't feel well before them. I've had two and both times I blacked out. It could happen anytime, but that's what happened."

She nodded, and I squeezed her hand.

"Remember last Thursday?"

She looked up at me, a little confused.

"What-"

"I had one they previous night, that's why I was tired. I was fine, I just needed some rest."

She seemed to understand that, and I moved a little closer to her, putting my arm around her. She leaned against me, and I kissed her forehead.

"I'm just worried about you, I just want to know what happens."

"Lucas doesn't have it, I understand. Don't worry about anything. But, if it lasts more than five minutes, that's when things get serious."

Yeah, if it lasts more than five minutes... Well, that's not good.

"OK, I understand."

She leaned against me, making my chair move. She reached out for the brakes, and sat back.

"I'm just worried Alice, in case something happens when we're at my apartment."

"I know, Bella."

XX

I updated my story, and I reached the part where they kissed. I had to write about how they needed to keep it from everyone in case Irina's parents found out. They wouldn't tolerate that. Adrianna's sister knew, and would cover for them. People seemed to like the story and one person tried to tell me I didn't know about Spina Bifida. I asked them a few questions about the condition, things a person who knows about the condition would know, and they didn't have a clue what I was talking about.

Other than that idiot, people seem to be liking it.

People were saying how cute Arianna and Irina were together, among other things.

I checked Bella's story and noticed someone saying something about how they shouldn't be together. It was the same user who tried to tell me what Spina Bifida was.

I laughed when I read Bella's reply.

Basically, she told him that they cared about each other and that Alicia's condition didn't matter to Marie, they cared about each other and that was all that matters. Except it wasn't as polite as that...

XX

Arial texted me, asking me if I wanted to go Christmas shopping with her. I agreed and we were going to go the following week. Lucy had everything already, so it was just the two of us. She didn't want Rose to know what she was getting her.  
She teased me about getting something for Bella, but said I'd find something for her.

XX

"Come on! You have to see something you think she'd like."

I looked up at Arial, who was struggling to find something. I already has mine. A heart/key ring. I thought she'd like it.  
"You already have yours! How is she?"

"She's fine, Arial."

She finally found a locket. She showed me a cute photo of her kissing Rose's cheek that she wanted to use.

"She'll love that, Arial."

"I hope so. Don't worry about yours, I'm sure she'll like it. When do you get to see her before Christmas?"

"Soon enough."

XX

"No, I'm not telling you what she got you. All I'm saying is, you'll love it."

Rose glared at me, but didn't say anything. She'd been trying to get me to tell her what Arial got for her, but I wouldn't tell her anything.

She sat on my bed, and I was next to her in my chair. I got up, sitting next to her.

"What did you get?"

I showed her what I'd gotten for Bella, and she loved it.

"She'll love it, Alice!"

"Yeah, I thought she'd like it."

I put it away, and sat back down next to Rose.

"So, when do you get to see her? Christmas is in two weeks."

"Like I told Arial, soon."

Emmett got home a little while later, and he was pretty upset.

We walked out of my room, and I sat next to him.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

He looked up at me, and I could see something was really wrong. Rose was watching him, waiting for him to tell us.

"It's Lucy. She... She broke up with me."

I looked at Rose, who looked like she wanted to find Lucy and do something rather unpleasant to her.

I put my arm around him, rubbing his shoulders. He may be about a foot taller than me, but he's still my brother.

"She said she didn't want to be with me, and said she'd found someone else. She's with... She's with Lucas."

So, she dumps my little brother for him?

"She's not worth it. You'll find someone else."

Rose moved to sit next to him, and our mom walked in, seeing Emmett upset.

He told her and went up to his room. Rose was pretty angry, and I had to talk her out of saying something the next time she saw Lucy.

XX

I got to see Bella a two days before Christmas. Both of us had been pretty busy, but we still spent Friday afternoons together.

I knocked on her door, and heard barking. She opened the door with Jake sitting next to her.

I walked in and he didn't try to trip me up.

"I finally taught him that he can't do that to you. He keeps looking at the spot you leave your chair and whining."

I sat down and she sat next to me. I cuddled into her side, kissing her shoulder. Bella wrapped her arms around me, and I thought about the gift I'd gotten her. I knew I loved her, but I wasn't sure how she'd react.

XX

I held out the ring I bought for Bella. It's a simple gold piece representing a key and a heart.

"This is the key to my heart, Bella. I'm giving it to you. Wear it for me, and my heart will always be open to you."

Bella looked at the ring, and back up at me. She took it and put it on her left ring finger, and moved a little closer to me. I was nervous about how she'd react. I looked up at her, nervous. She kissed me, wrapping her arms around me. She pulled away, leaning her fore head against mine.

"I love you too, Alice."

I smiled and kissed her, before she pulled away and reached behind her for my gift. She gave it to me and I opened it. She'd gotten me a Celtic knot ring. I didn't know much about it, except that it symbolised care and commitment.

"It... It symbolises eternal love..."

OK, I was wrong about that.

I looked down at it, and slide it onto my left index finger. I pulled her into a hug, feeling her arms wrap around me.

"I love you, Bella."

She pulled away, leaning back on the couch. She pulled me closer, and I cuddled into her.

"I love you too, Alice."


	14. Chapter 14

"Jake! Don't do that!"

I laughed, watching Jake get excited.

It's been a few days since new years, and I finally had time to see Bella. It'd been fairly quiet, I'd gotten a new iPod and a few other things. Everyone thought Arial had given me the ring. Well, everyone apart from Arial and Rose, who teased me for it.

I smiled, following Bella into the living room, moving to sit on the couch. Jake jumped up onto the seat of my chair, and fell asleep. I took off my hoodie, throwing on the back of the couch. Bella looked at him, as I cuddled into her and she wrapped her arms around me.

"So, how's Brandon?"

"Fine, when he doesn't want to play at 6am."

That made me laugh.

"He just wants to spend time with his aunt. I seen all the photos you sent me, he looks pretty happy."

"Yeah, he sat on my lap every time I sat down. Lisa thinks it's adorable."

"It is. How are Lisa and you're dad?"

"Fine. Apart from constantly asking me if I'd met anyone."

I could see that this had bothered her. She wanted to tell them but she couldn't.

"I know, I had to listen to my brother about that."

She kissed the top of my head, squeezing my shoulders. She started rubbing my back, and she didn't hesitate when she reached my scar. I'm not gonna lie, it felt good. I sighed, closing my eyes. She knew I loved when she did that.

I heard her laugh, and opened my eyes. She was looking at me, smiling.

"What? It feels good."

She kissed me, but kept rubbing my back.

"I know, why do you think I do that? I wouldn't do that if it hurt you, pixie. You can't touch Lucas' back without him freaking out."

Some people are like that, I'm not once I trust the person, but some are.

"Yeah, I'm not like that once I trust the person."

I felt her fingers right above my scar. She'd avoided there until now. She'd gone around it. You can feel the bones a little more there, but it's not painful. I was cuddled up to her, with my feet up, so it was pretty noticeable.

"Does that bother you?"

She looked down at me, confused. She realised what I was talking about, and sat up to look at me.

"Of course not! I just want you to be comfortable. I love cuddling with you, pixie."

She kissed me, but this time, neither of us pulled away. She wasn't so nervous this time, and pushed me onto my back. She kissed me, and I wrapped my arms around her. I was nervous, but I trusted her.

Eventually, I felt her hand slip under the front of my shirt. I was surprised, but I wanted to be close to her. She could see that she had surprised me, and started to pull away, but I kissed her, stopping her. I ran my fingers through her hair, and she moved to my neck. I was thankful I had the hoodie, I couldn't explain this to anyone.

She nipped my neck, and I couldn't stopped the moan that escaped my lips. She trailed kisses back up my neck, nipping my earlobe before kissing me again. She pulled away, looking at me, and she moved to lay next to me.

She didn't say anything, and I knew she was afraid that she'd gone too far. But, she hadn't and I wanted to make her see that. I looked down at her, and she opened her mouth to speak.

"I-"

"Ssh. I wanted to. I want to be close to you, you know what."

She seemed to relax, and started to rub my knee. I flinched, and she looked at me, concerned. It hadn't bothered me when she was kissing me with the way we were laying (she was straddling me). I'd hurt it, when I tried over at home.

"What-"

"I tripped and bruised it."

"Can I see?"

She was concerned nut I was nervous about her seeing the scar I have above both of my knees. I hesitated and she shook her head.

"If this is about a scar..."

I looked away and she sat up. I felt her pull up the leg of my jeans and I sat up.

"What're you-"

"My girlfriend is in pain, I wanna see what's causing it."

She looked down at my leg, seeing the bruise and the scar above my knee. I felt her fingers trace the scar, and the bruise. It was a little sore, but not to much. She fixed the leg of the jeans, and looked down at me.

"Alice, you need to accept that I don't care about the scars. I only care about making sure I don't hurt you. I want to be close to you, I do. But, you need to accept that. I love you, Alice."

I sat up, looking at her. I knew that, I was just nervous about what she'd say.

"I love you too, I just..."

I looked down at my hands, but she made me look at her.

"Alice, did one of your exes say something about you having scars?"

When I didn't answer her, she got a little annoyed.

"Alice, you're beautiful. Never let anyone tell you otherwise. I love you, I don't care about scars or anything like that. You feel comfortable being close to me, and that's what I care about."

She reached out to take my hand, squeezing it.

"The reason I was so nervous... I was with a guy before we moved her, and he broke up with me. He'd called me ugly because of all the scars and said that he didn't know why he'd started dating me in the first place..."

She pulled me into a hug, and wouldn't let me go.

"Don't listen to anyone who tells you that. You're beautiful."

She pulled back to look at me, but kept her arms around me. I could feel her fingers tracing the scar on my back, causing me to shiver.

_"Those scars show you've gone through a lot of pain. You earned each of those scars with a lot of pain and suffering, Alice. _don't feel like you need to hide them when you're with me. I don't care about you having scars. All I care about is you being comfortable and happy with me. Plus, I don't think anyone else has this effect on you when they give you a back-rub."

She kissed my forehead, pulling me into another hug. I cuddled into her, trying to relax. She was the only one who knew why he'd broken up with me. I'd told the others that it hadn't worked out and we'd moved.

I muttered something about liking her back-rubs and she tightened her hold on me.

"I'm your cuddle bunny remember?"

I kissed her shoulder, relaxing against her.

"Yeah."

"Come on! You have to have some idea what she'd like!"

I looked up at Rose, who was looking at me. She'd spent the day before with Arial, and I'd dragged her with me to find something for Bella for her birthday.

"We'll find something. How's Arial?"

"Fine. I'm just glad she's not so nervous."

"She was never like that when she came over, Rose. She knew none of use cared. Although, she got a bit of a fright when Emmett picked her up."

Yeah, he does that. A lot.

"I know. How's Bella?"

I sighed, thinking about that. I stopped and she sat on the bench next to me. There wasn't many people around, so I knew it would be OK if I kept my voice down.

"We were talking and she realised I'd hurt my knee. She wanted to see, and I got nervous. She just sat up, and pulled up the leg of the jeans. She was concerned but knew I why I nervous. She talked about how I shouldn't be nervous around her. I'm more relaxed now that's happened, but I-"

"You were just nervous. Arial was the same, I couldn't even wrap my arm around her without her freaking out."

"I'm not that bad."

She smiled, told me to relax and we found something for Bella, a necklace with the Celtic symbol for strength. I thought she'd like it.

We got home and went to my room. I sat on my bed, next to Rose.

"I'm sure she'll love it."

I nodded, putting it away so no one would find it.

"Yeah, I hope so."

"Hey."

I looked at Bella as I stopped near her desk. It was the end of the first week we'd been back, and I was spending time with her.

I'd actually talked my mom into letting me go back to sports. But, she'd insisted that Emmett come with me. I wasn't happy about it, but I wanted to go.

"Hey."

I took off my jacket, leaving me in just a Paramore t-shirt. I'd really started to like them and was wearing a white 'now' t-shirt.

"I like them to. Not as much as you clearly."

That made me laugh, and I looked down at the t-shirt.

"I like that song, Bella, that's all."

"I know, Alice."

I told her about going back to sports and she was a little concerned.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"That's not what I'm concerned about. I trust you not to get hurt. It's the others I'm concerned about."

I looked at her, and she started laughing. I knew she didn't mean any of it, and she was just trying to make me laugh.

"You know I don't mean it, Alice. Just be careful and try not break anything, please."

I had my iPad in my bag from something I'd done the previous day after school and I knew I had some footage from an old match.

"I have some footage of an old match, if you want to see it."

She sighed and nodded. I took out the iPad and found it. She watched it, and... Well, I don't think she expected to see me like that. She got a bit of a fright when I was knocked over, but she relaxed when she saw I was fine.

When it was over, she looked at me.

"You're pretty good."

"Did you expect any less?"

She glared at me, but I just laughed, putting the iPad away.

"Most people don't take me seriously when I say I do that. They think I wouldn't be able for it."

"Anyone who knows you would know better... Remind me not to get on your bad side."

She had turned to look at me, and I kicked her when she said that.

"Hey! You know I didn't mean that!"

We spent a little while talking before I had to leave and get ready for practice.

"Hey, Alice right?"

I nodded when I looked up to see a girl with short light hair looking at me.

"Yeah?"

She smiled, moving a little closer.

"I'm Maya. Everyone has been talking about you. I heard you were sick?"

I was supposed to start and had met everyone before school started but with being sick I couldn't play.

"Yeah, I was ill and got diagnosed with epilepsy."

"Is everything OK now?"

"Yeah. My mom is making my brother come with me though."

I looked over at Emmett, who was watching everyone get ready. Maya looked at him, and back at me.

"I understand, I've had it since I was 8. I'm new, I was in an accident that left me paralysed. I can move my legs, but walking? No."

I nodded, and practice started.

I looked at Maya as she got her stuff, she was talking to Emmett. She was only 2 years older than him. he'd be 18 in a month and she was 20.

He talked to her for a while, and stood up, walking over to me.

"Hey, you ready?"

I nodded, and we went home.

I went to bed, thinking about the following weekend, which was Bella's birthday.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the delay with this. I now share this account wit Saint Valentine and she helped me with this.**

I was in Bella's class the day of her birthday, and I was upset that I wouldn't get to spend more time with her.

"It's OK, Alice. Don't worry about it."

My phone beeped, and I looked down to see a message from Rose.

_I told mom we were spending the weekend at Arial's. There's a bag in your car, and don't worry I made sure that Bella's gift was in there. _

"What is it, Alice?"

I shook my head, not quite believing what Rose had done.

"Rose told our mom that we were spending the weekend at Arial's..."

Bella didn't say anything for a few minutes, and I started to worry.

"Well, that was... Nice of her."

She smiled, running her hand through her hair.

"Bella-"

"Alice, don't. I'm glad I get to spend more time with you, I'm just surprised that your sister done that."

I blushed, thinking about spending the weekend at her house.

"Y... Yeah."

She looked at me, smiling. She leaned forward, kissing my cheek.

We decided to leave early, and go back to her apartment. I left my chair in my car and walked up to her apartment with her. Jake got really excited when he saw me, and I knelt down to scratch the top of his head. I stood up, following Bella into the living room.

"Pizza OK?"

I nodded, taking off my jacket, and sitting on the couch. She ordered the pizza and walked over to me, sitting next to me. Jake jumped up onto the couch, putting his head on my knee. Bella looked down at him, shaking her head.

"He only does that with you, no one else."

I lay my head on her shoulder, kissing her shoulder. She put her arm around me, moving a little closer to me.

"He must like me."

She laughed, squeezing my shoudlers. She kissed me, and I felt Jake jump off the couch. She moved closer to me, and... The pizza arrived. She sighed, and went to get it.

When we were finished, Bella sat next to me and I wrapped my arms around her. It was generally the other way around, but I wanted to change that.

She cuddled into me, wrapping her arms around my waist. I felt her fingers graze my scar, and sighed.

"That really feels good, doesnt it?"

I looked down at her, trying to think of a way to answer that. It did feel good, I just wasnt sure what to say.

"I like it when you do that, Bella. You're the first person who isn't a member of my family that I'm comfortable with touching my scars. I would flinch whenever anyone I was with would touch them... I would flinch. Especially that guy I told you about. But, wth you it feels good."

I blushed, as I spoke. It was all true, I just wasn't sure how she'd react.

She pulled me into a hug, kissing my neck.

"I'm glad you trust me that much, Alice. You have no idea how much that means to me. And don't worry about that idiot, he didn't deserve someone like you. I love you, Alice."

She pulled away, but kept her arms around my waist.

"What do you mean 'someone like me'?"

She shook her head, looking at me.

"I mean, someone as wonderful as you, silly. I wasn't saying anything about your condition. You know I don't care about any of that. I love knowing I can have this affect on you."

To prove her point, her fingers (yet again) brushed my scar. I shivered, thinking about what she'd said.

"Y... Yeah."

It was getting late, and Bella said something about going to bed. I started getting nervous, but I knew she wouldn't do anything I wasn't comfortable with. Bella went into her room, and I told her I had to get something from my bag and she nodded.

I walk into Bella's room, seeing Bella looking down to her phone. I walked up behind Bella fixing the necklace I got for Bella around her neck. She jumps a little but smiles looking down at the necklace.

"Happy birthday Bella," I lean down and lightly kiss her neck.

"Thank you so much Alice," She blushes and smiles as I walk around her.

"You're welcome," A smile reaches my lips, feeling a blush cross my face as she pulls me to her lap.

She smiles, and leans in kissing me softly. I kiss her back, sliding my hands to her neck. I sigh as she her hands graze over my hips and gently snake around my back. My breathing spikes and I giggle as her fingers skim the scar on my back. I deepen the kiss, needing to feel closer to her.

"Alice," Bella pulls back a little leaning her forehead against mine, "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Yes," I blush and kiss her passionately.

"I just don't want to hurt you," Bella manages to say between kisses.

"I trust you," I run my finger through Bella's hair feeling her shiver from my touch.

Bella lays me down under her on the bed, kissing me deeply. She begins to slide her hands up my shirt, lifting it up above my chest. I couldn't help but moan from her touch, she was so gentle and soft. But, at the same time, it felt like my body was on fire. I ran my hands down her chest and began unbuttoning her shirt, she pulled it off, throwing it off the bed. She removed my shirt completely, kissing my neck and shoulder. I moaned feeling her soft, warm lips graze my neck, her tongue gliding across my collar. She moved her hands gently up my back, to the hook of my bra. I blushed and held onto her. She unhooked my bra, letting it fall as she sucked on my neck smoothly. I could hear my moans increase in volume. I gripped her back tighter, feeling myself get wet.

Her lips moved like silk down my chest, finally reaching my nipple causing it to become erect. I glanced down at Bella, seeing her breath deeply, her black, lace bra looks beautiful with her skin tone. She begins to suck on my nipple gently. Her tongue swirled around my nipple, my body couldn't take much more.

"Bella," I moaned her name as her fingers made their way to my jeans, unbuttoning them.

"Is this okay Alice?" Bella looked up at me, kissing my chest.

"Bella I love you," I breathe deeply, staring into her eyes.

"I love you too," Bella leans up and kisses me softly.

I smile as I feel Bella's lips on mine, but the feeling is short lived when she sits up and takes off my jeans. I blush as she kisses my stomach, sliding my panties off. I feel my pulse begin to speed up, my heat rises as Bella's lips move between my legs. I look down at her as she spreads my legs a little wider, kissing my inner thighs up to my knees. She takes a moment and kisses a scar on my knee, then back down and up my other leg. I whimper a little, not meaning to, as she moves closer but she never stops. I know she's teasing me, and it's driving me crazy!

Just when I think I can't take anymore, I feel her tongue on my clit. I open my mouth to moan, but no sounds come out. I just feel her tongue massaging my clit, sending my lower body into shock. No words could describe how this felt to me. Her tongue sliding down my slit, then back up latching onto my clit. My moans were getting higher in pitch. My skin felt hot, beads of sweat trickled down my face. Her licks became fast, and I could feel my clit pulsate as my orgasm built up. I gripped onto the pillows, moaning louder. Bella's hand slipped into one of mine, intertwining her fingers with mine. She sucked on my clit a little harder, I can't hold this anymore.

"Bella!" I gasped as my orgasm took over my body, Bella licked up my juices making me blush. She pulled me into her arms, and kissed my forehead.

"How was it for you pixie?" I took deep breaths to try to slow my heart.

"Words can't even describe," I blushed and she smiled.

"I love you Alice," She kissed me softly.

"I love you too Bella," I wrapped my arms around her neck, blushing softly.

I kissed her, wanting to make her feel the way she made me feel. Or try to, at least. She realised what I wanted, and pulled away.

"Alice, you don't-"

I cut her off, kissing her. I was nervous, but I wanted to do this. She seemed to accept that I didn't want to stop, and wrapped her arms around me. I trail kisses down her neck, reaching her chest, hearing her moan above me. I unhooked her bra, and she let it fall. Sucking on her nipple gently, her moans started getting louder, and she started running her fingers through my hair.

I look up at her as I nervously kiss her stomach and she's watching me. I unbutton her jeans, kissing her. She knows I'm nervous, and pulls away to look up at me.

"You don't-"

"Ssh, I want to."

I kissed her again, and pulled off her jeans and panties. She pulled me towards her, kissing her.

"Just relax and do what I did to you."

I kissed her inner thighs, teasing her. I heard her moan, knowing I was teasing her.

I heard her gasp as I kissed her clit. I focused on doing what she did to me, wanting to make her feel the way she made me feel.  
Her moans started getting louder and I looked up at her, seeing her eyes were closed. I knew she was close, and when she called out my name, I knew I'd done something right.

"Alice!"

I kissed my way up her body, kissing her softly. She smiled up at me, "Alice, that was..." I panicked, thinking I'd done something wrong. "Did... Did I do something-"

"Ssh, stop that. That was amazing Alice." I blushed, and she wrapped her arms around me. I lay my head on her shoulder, and she kissed my forehead.

"I love you, Alice."

"I love you too, Bella."


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm sorry this took so long, I've been really busy lately and had absolutely no time to write...**

I woke up before Bella the next morning, and looked at her. She was still asleep. She had her head on my shoulder, and her arm was across my waist. I thought about the previous night, smiling. I was glad the Rose done that for me, surprised but happy.

Bella moved next to me, cuddling into me a little more. She sighed and looked up at me.

"Morning pixie."

I kissed her forehead, looking down at her.

"Morning Bella-Bear."

She seemed to realise the position we were in, but it didn't seem to bother her. We got up and I grabbed my bag, getting something out.

"I'm going to kill Rose, slowly and painfully..."

Bella looked at me, and saw the two shirts Rose had packed. I had two navy shirts that said, 'I fucking love to cuddle.'

"I wanna see this."

I blushed and walked into the bathroom to change, and when I walked back out, Bella had a huge smile on her face. I glared at her, but she just called me adorable and kissed me.

"You are adorable."

I sat down on the bed, taking Bella's hand. I looked at Bella, and she was watching me. She moved a little closer, and I leaned back against her. She wrapped her arms around me, kissing my neck.

"So, you like the shirt?"

"Of course I do. It means I can do this."

She squeezed me from behind, pulling me even closer. I laughed, and she kissed my cheek.

"Bella!"

**BMBMBMBMBMBM**

"Alice, can I ask you something?"

I looked up at Bella, waiting for her to cotinue. We'd been cuddling, and she'd fallen asleep for a little while. Or at least I thought she had.

"What is it, Bella?"

She looked down at her hands, nervous about something.

"Well...-"

I cut her off, knowing what she was going to say. She'd been quiet for a while, and I was pretty sure it was about the previous night.

"If this is about last night, relax."

She blushed, and I could see the releif in her face. She was never normally that quiet.

"Alice, I just... I wasn't going to do anything. I was afraid that I was going to hurt you, so when you kissed me, I just..."

She blushed, and looked down at her hands. I tilted her face up to look at me, and kissed her.

"Bella, you never have to worry about that. You're the one person I trust not to hurt me. I love you, Bella."

I pulled her into a hug, wrapping my arms around her. I didnt want her to think anything like that.

"I can't help it, Alice. I care about you, and I dont know what I'd do if I hurt you."

I shook my head, taking one of her hands, and laying it on the scar on my back. She looked at me, a little confused. I shivered a little, and she had a small smile on her face, knowing she'd caused that.

"Bella, you know I trust you. Last night... I just wanted to be closer to you. You never have to worry about me."

Her fingers grazed the scar again, and she was enjoying the effect it was having on me.

"I'm sorry, I'm trying to stop worrying. It'll take time though."

"OK."

We were interrupted by Jake walking in. He looked up at us, and rubbed his head off Bella's leg. She'd already fed him, and he just wanted to play.

"At least he doesn't try to trip you up to much. Now, he just likes sitting in your chair."

"Hey, it's cute. My brothers ex had a cat who done the same thing."

She shook her head, and I followed her out to the living room. We got some lunch, and sat on the couch.

"So, what exactly happened with them? I know she's with Lucas now. Your brother seems pretty nice, protective, but nice."

"Well, she dumped him for Lucas. Emmett said Lucas said something about me, so he had a fight with him. He wouldnt tell me what Lucas said but it upset him. He met a girl when my mom made him come with me to practice, and he seems to really like her. She seemed a bit... Surprised. He's 6 foot and she's paralysed from the waist down."

Bella laughed, and I showed her a photo I'd taken of the two of them.

"That's Maya."

She nodded, wrapping her arms around me. I leaned back against her, and she kissed my cheek.

"She's pretty, but not as pretty as my little pixie."

I blushed, laying my head on her shoulder.

"Or my Bella-Bear..."

**BMBMBMBMBMBMBM**

"Mmmmm, Alice."

I woke up, hearing Bella saying my name in her sleep. She was laying next to me, with her head on my shoulder and her arms across my waist. She moved a little closer, kissing my neck. I bit my lip, looking at her.

This was going to be interesting when she woke up.

She moved a little, and opened her eyes.

"Hey."

I kissed her forehead, thinking about what I'd heard, deciding to tease her.

"Hey, sleep OK? No bad dreams?"

She looked up at me, a little confused. She seemed to realise what I was saying, as she woke up fully.

"I was talking in my sleep, wasn't I?"

I didn't say anything, and she buried her face in the pillow. I put my hand on her shoulde, rubbing her back gently.

"Hey, it's OK. Don;t worry about it, Bella-Bear."

She turned to look at me, and I kissed her.

"W... What did I say?"

"Just my name, nothing else."

She seemed to accept that and we got up. She fed Jake while I was getting ready, and I walked out to see her sitting on the couch and he was next to her. I sat next to her, and she kissed me. Jake whined and Bella laughed, scratching behind his ears.

"Someone is feeling left out."

My phone beeped and it was Rose.

_Mom wants us home by 2. Sorry._

"Great."

I showed Bella the message, and she sighed.

"It's alright, I got you to myself all weekend."

I left at 1:30, telling Bella I'd see her the next day.

I got home, and went to my room after talking to my mom. I'd arrived at the same time as Rose, so she didn't suspect anything.

I checked the reviews for my story and found a few from Bella. She must have read them after I left. She hadn't updated hers, but I had no doubt she would after the weekend we'd spent together. I just hoped she wouldn't go into to much detail...


	17. Chapter 17

**OK, so a few things have come up which mean I won't be able to update the way I usually do. But, I'll try update at least twice a week...**

_I am going to kill Bella._

_I'm actually going to kill her._

I ran my hand through my hair, reading her updates. It'd been two weeks since her birthday, and she'd finally posted her birthday chapter update. I'd posted mine, but it cut off when it started to get heated.

Hers, however, didn't...

I started reading and... Yeah, she went into_ full_ detail.

Some idiot posted something about not seeing why Marie would want to be with Alicia, and, oh boy... Bella told him in no uncertain terms that Marie loved Alicia, and she couldn't care less about the condition. There may or may not have been a few expletives in the messages, but when Bella gets annoyed like that, it seems she swears a lot.

My phone beeped and it was from Bella.

_Enjoying my updates?_

**I'm enjoying you going on your little rant at some twit, while I plot something to get you back for this...**

Of course, Bella thought this was hilarious.

_Oh, come on. You know you enjoyed reading that. Especially the part where I had Alicia on her stomach and Marie was trailing kisses down her back._

OK, I admit, I liked that bit. But, she didn't have to post it!

**Maybe...**

_I knew it! I loved yours too, very sweet. I can see you like writing more fluff than I do. I loved what you did when Irina sat on Arianna's lap. _

**Yes, something you have yet to do. **

It was true, she'd never done that. I wouldn't have minded. I've had my 6 foot tall brother sit on me and I'm OK. So, Bella who is 5'7, wouldn't be a problem.

_We're always in my apartment, and can lay on the couch or my bed. Plus, I don't want to hurt you..._

**You know you won't Bella-Bear. I trust you completely. **

She seemed to accept she wouldn't and told me she had tests to grade.

I went into school on Friday, talking to Arial and Rose. They were talking about how Arial was getting better at English, although I really doubted that there was actually any tutoring going on.

We had moved onto a new topic in biology, and it was...  
Awkward. The class started giggling. Bella just looked around, shaking her head. She looked at me, smirking.

"OK, OK. I know no one wants to study this, but we have to so lets just get through this as quickly as possible."

She started, and a lot of giggling later, the class was over. I left, going home.

I had practice that night, and Emmett came with me. He was really getting along with Maya, and didn't seem to care that she was paralyzed.

During practice, I was knocked over and landed on my shoulder. It really hurt, and Emmett took me home.

My dad checked it and it was just really badly strained. I needed to take it easy.

I went into my room, resting. My phone beeped, it was Bella.

**I know you're at practice, but I was wondering how it's going?**

I answered her straight away.

_I got hurt and had to leave. I was knocked over, and hurt my shoulder. I'm fine though. _

**What happened? Are you OK? **

I smiled at the message, thinking about how worried she must be.

_I'm fine Bella-Bear, I'll still be able to go over tomorrow, don't worry. My shoulder is just sore, that's all. _

**If you need to rest, then rest. I'm more worried about you getting better.**

_It's fine, I need some cuddles anyway..._

She seemed to accept that, and I went to bed, thinking about her.

The next day, I got up and went out. I'd hurt myself before and I knew that I'd be OK. I left, after my mom stopped fussing, and let me leave after telling to take it easy.

I knocked on Bella's door, and she opened the door. She didn't pull me into a hug, the way she usually would, and I walked in, following her to the living room. She stood next to the couch and I walked over to her, leaning against her. I leaned my uninjured shoulder against her.

"Is this-"

"You can't hurt me."

I trusted her not to touch my left shoulder, and she just reached out, taking my right hand in hers as we sat down.

"Jake's in my room, I didn't want him to jump on you."

I nodded, and she moved a little closer. She was being careful of my shoulder, but I wanted to cuddle.

"Bella, I want to cuddle. It's OK, you can't hurt me. Just don't squeeze my shoulders."

She moved, and I leaned back against her.

"I have an idea, stand up."

We moved, and I lay down with my head on her lap. She started runningmy fingers through my hair, and I closed my eyes, smiling.

"You like that, pixie?"

"Mhm."

"I'll take that as a yes, then."

She kept that up, and I ended up falling asleep on her lap.

I woke up a little while later, and she was watching me.

"What?"

She smiled, looking down at me.

"You just looked adorable."

I glared at her, and sat up. I shoulder popped and Bella freaked out.

"Alice, what-"

"Bella, it's fine. It just happens sometimes. I'll be fine."

I kissed her, and she was still a little nervous. I sighed, and decided to do something. It would hurt, but she needed to see that I was actually OK.

I reached out, taking her hand. I placed very gently on my left shoulder. I tried not to flinch, and she could see that I was really fine.

"OK, I was just worried."

I shook my head, pulling her a little closer. I kissed her cheek, smiling.

"I'm used to it. I was knocked over during practice, we have a match next week and I got hurt, so I can play. But, I'll be in the next one."

She nodded, and we spent the rest of the day talking.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the delay on this. I was pretty busy and had not time to type this. **

It was Emmett and Rose's birthday in February and Maya had been invited. She was happy about that and really liked Emmett. My shoulder healed and Bella was no longer afraid to touch me.

I looked at Maya as she laughed at something Emmett said. I sat next to Rose, and started talking to her.

"How's Arial?"

"She's fine. She had something to do today, but she's coming over tomorrow."

I nodded, and looked over at Maya. She was getting back into her chair. She lost her balance and Emmett caught her. He smiled, asking her if she was OK. That used to happen to me a lot. She blushed, and they went off somewhere.

"He likes her."

I nodded, turning to look at Rose.

"Yeah."

"How's Bella?"

I smiled, shaking my head.

"She's fine. She was worried about my shoulder. But, she's fine. I think she's planning something for my birthday..."

Rose laughed, looking at me.

"I'm sure she is. She's going to do stuff like that. Here, look."

Rose took something out of her pocket.

"It's actually Arial's birthday soon. I got her this."

She opened the box, and it was a beautiful guitar pick pendant with the colours of the pride flag. It was beautiful.

"That's beautiful, Rose! She'll love it."

Rose and Arial went out the next day, and I went over to Bella's. Jake was very excited to see me. He done what he usually did, and jumped up onto my seat and fell asleep.

Bella sat next to me, and looked at me.

"How was yesterday?"

"Fine. Maya came over. Emmett really likes her. I was sitting with Rose, and Maya was getting back into her chair. She lost her balance and Emmett caught her. I used to do that. She was surprised that he was doing that. He cares about her. He really does."

"Well, I'd do that for you if you needed it. He's jut taking care of her."

I blushed, looking at her. I knew she would, but her saying it... Well, it meant a lot that she'd be willing to look after me that way.

"Y... Yeah. I don't really do that now. I know you would. You were there for me with the epilepsy, Bella."

"And I'm still here. All I wanted to know was what happens, in case you're here and it happens. But, you told me and that's fine."

I moved, laying down with my head in her lap. She started running my fingers through my hair, I caught her hand, kissing the back of it. I loved spending time with her this way. Just the two of us.

"I heard from my sister. She keeps trying to set me up..."

I sighed, thinking about that.

"Yeah?"

"I told her I was to busy with work. I can't exactly tell her that I love my eighteen year old student. And when she rrealises she's already met you..."

I knew what she meant, and I wasn't quite ready for that yet.

"Yeah, that's going to be awkward. But, we don't need to worry about that yet."

"Yeah."

I sat beside Arial in Biology, the day of her birthday. When Rose reminded me, I'd gotten her a CD she wanted. She loved the necklace that Rose had given her, and put it on as soon as she gave it to her.

"Hey, how's your shoulder?"

I shook my head, seeing Bella look over in our direction as she said that. She didn't look directly at us, but I knew she was listening.

"It's fine now, Arial. I'm allowed to play now, something Maya is happy about."

"Yeah, Emmett seems to like her. What does she do? I know she's 20."

"She designs websites. She was in an accident a few years ago."

Arial nodded, listening to me. She had met Maya the previous week. She'd been over twice.

I left my chair in my room, and found Maya and Emmett in the living room. They looked pretty happy, and I went up to Rose's room. Arial wasn't here, she had things to do.

I knocked and she told me to come in. She was sitting on her bed, and I sat next to her.

"Hey, you OK?"

She nodded, and ran a hand through her long blonde hair.

"Yeah, I am. Did you see Emmett and Maya downstairs? I walked by when she was talking to mom and dad. She was pretty nervous..."

I shook my head, thinking about that.

"Yeah, Bella was talking about her sister trying to set her up..."

"She has you, Ali'. She wouldn't-"

"I know. It's just... Her sister is my physio, Rose. I don't know how she'll react when she realises I'm dating Bella and...-"

"OK, slow down Ali'. I'm sure her sister will get over it. So will mom, dad and Emmett. They care about you being happy. Bella makes you happy and treats you happy, and treats you right."

I nodded, and walked back to my room. I passed Maya and Emmett, and as I passed, he kissed her. They didn't notice me, but I was happy he finally had someone who would treat him right.

Two weeks later, it was my birthday. I got a few things, an Ipod and a few CD's. I thanked everyone, and went to school. My birthday was on a Friday, and I was spending the weekend at 'Arials.'

I went to Bella's class and she looked up at me.

"Hey, happy birthday."

I went up to my seat and took out the stuff I needed to finish. I had one or two things to do. Bella was grading tests, and I started on my homework.

A little while later, we were done and went back to her apartment,

I had my chair and decided to bring it up to the apartment, and I looked at her as she grabbed a drink for us. She walked over, and instead of sitting on the couch, she sat on my lap. I was surprised, but happy about that. I'd talked to her about that, and I was happy she wasn't afraid to hurt me.

"Happy birthday."

She kissed me, smiling. She wrapped her arms around me, and I felt something at my neck. I looked down and there was a necklace. It was two silver interlocking rings. I looked up at her, and kissed her.

"Thank you, Bella."

We spent the night cuddling and when we went to bed, I realised I'd left my bag in my car. Bella said she'd go get it, and kissed me before she walked out. I walked into her room, running my hand through my hair. I was feeling a bit off, but not as bad as I would if I was gonna have a fit. So, I just assumed I was just tired.

The last thing I remember is Bella calling me before I blacked out...

"Pixie! Where are you? Alice!"

**I'm gonna go hide now...**

***runs and hides* **


	19. Chapter 19

I could feel someone squeezing my hand, and I felt someone kiss the back of it.

"Please wake up, pixie."

I opened my eyes to see Bella next to me. I closed my eyes, thinking about what must have happened.

"Ali'?"

_Only Rose calls me Ali'. _

I opened my eyes, and looked around. Rose was standing on the opposite side of my bed, with my mom next to her.

I'd felt Bella kiss my hand, what... Bella must have told them.

Rose grabbed my other hand, looking at me.

"Thank God you're OK. Bella called mom when you had you're fit, she was so worried."

I looked at my mom, who was watching me.

"Yes, and you have some explaining to do. Bella told me everything that had been going on. All that time you said you'd been spending with Arial, and you were with her. I'm not against you two being together, but you should have talked to me."

That explaiins how Bella could kiss my hand in front of them.

"I'm... I'm sorry. I was going to say something after graduation."

She nodded and looked at Bella.

"Yes, Bella explained everything. She was so worried when you had that fit. It was worse than the others, but you'll be fine. You just need to take it easy. You have no school next week, so you can rest."

I nodded, knowing it was pointless to argue.

My brother and my dad walked in. My brother had gone to get some air apparently. When they saw I was awake, they both asked me how I was feeling. I shrugged, and they understood.

"That was worse than your other fits. But, Bella did the right thing. She called us after you had the fit, and had to explain everything to us."

I looked at Bella, who was playing with my fingers. I squeezed her hand, and she looked up at me.

"I walked back in and you were on the floor in the hall. I didn't want to wait, and knew what I needed to do. I grabbed your phone, and called your mom to tell her what had happened. She thought you were Arial's, but I told her that I would explain when I saw her at the hospital. When I saw her, I sat down with her and told her everything. She was shocked, obviously. But, I explained everything and she understood. i was just so scared something was going to happen to you."

She looked at my parents, who were watching her as she spoke.

"We understand, Bella. We don't have a problem with it. We just wish you would have told us. And yes, you can visit Alice when she's at home."

I smiled at my dad, as he spoke. They really didn't care.

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen."

He shook his head, saying that she done the right thing, and that he could see that she cared about me.

She was obviously nervous, and I covered her the hand I was holding with my other hand, which had an IV. She pulled her hand away, not wanting to hurt me.

"Stop that. It's just an IV, I'm used to it by now."

"She's right, Bella. She's used to it."

My dad left, and everyone else sat around the bed. The IV was finished, and a little bit of blood started to flow back through it, which isn't unusual.

"Rose, could you get a nurse before Bella faints?"

She nodded, and left. I looked at Bella who looked a little pale.

"It's fine. It's the IV, it's finished."

The nurse came in and took it out. She asked me how I was feeling, and left. I had out for about 12 hours, and needed to stay in for a while.

"Sorry, I'm just-"

"Squeamish. We're used to it, you'll get used to it."

I looked at Emmett, who was watching Bella. He didn't seem to care. I was surprised that none of them seemed to care, but before I could say anything, my mom explained.

"Alice, as long as the person you're with treats you right and they're aware of the effect of your condition, that's all that matters. I was surprised that you were with Bella, and that you spent all that time with her. But, you've been happier in the last few months and now I know why. Bella did what she thought was right when you had that fit. When she called me, I was surprised, I thought you were with Rose and Arial. But, she told me should would explain and she did. She was so worried about you, and I could see how much she cared about you. I asked Rose, and she told me how she covered for you. Emmett didn't know, I know that. But, all we want is you to be happy, Alice. I can see that Bella makes you happy."

My mom smiled at Bella, who looked like she was about to pass out. I know this was hard on her, but I was happy that everyone accepted this.

"You won't have to worry about anything if you're going to see her. If you're going to see her, just tell me. OK?"

I blushed, but nodded. Bella looked down at our hands, her long brown hair covering her face.

"OK."

I fell asleep a little while later, and when I woke up, Bella was talking to Rose. Everyone else had gone home.

I yawned and they turned to me. Rose looked very worried, as she watched me.

"Hey, how are you feeling Ali'?"

"Like I've been hit by a bus?"

That made the two of them laugh.

"If she's making jokes, she's fine. You'll get used to this, Bella."

"I don't care as long as she's OK. At least she's not like me. I swear a lot when I feel like shit."

I thought about when I'd been over and she hadn't been feeling well. She just cuddled me, and didn't do much. I assumed she meant when she fell over Jake.

"I don't think I wanna know."

"I fell over my dog, slamming my shoulder into something. All I did for about 10 minutes was swear. I got to meet your dad to. This was before I met you though. Now he just sits on her chair when she comes over and sleeps."

That made Rose laugh.

""I would expect him to be scared of it. But, sleeping on it?"

"No. He just looked at it, the first time she came over and jumped up onto it. After he tried to trip her up."

I smiled, listening to them talk. It was late, and I knew Rose normally stayed with me. I'd be fine by myself, she just likes to do that when I'm sick. I looked at Rose and she knew I wanted Bella to stay.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ali'. Relax Bella, everyone is fine with this. My mom was pretty angry with me, but she calmed down and we talked. She'll be expecting you to come over and spend time with Ali' next week."

Bella blushed, and Rose left.

I looked at her, as she buried her face in her hands.

"Hey, it's alright. I told you about the epilepsy before. I'll be fine, I just need some rest and some cuddles sound nice right now."

She looked up at me, as I said that and shook her head.

"Oh no. When you get home, you can have all the cuddles you want. But, I don't wanna hurt you."

I shook my head, sitting up a little.

"You won't hurt me, Bella-Bear. Sure, I feel weak, but I'll feel better with rest and cuddles."

She looked up at me, biting her lip. She groaned, as she saw the pout. I knew this was impossible for her to say no to. She groaned, looking at me.

"Why is it so hard to argue with you?! Fine! Move over a little."

She lay next to me, and I lay my head on her shoulder.

"Tell me if you're uncomfortable in any way and I'll move."

I wrapped my arm around her waist, squeezing her.

"Trust me, I'm not uncomfortable and you won't be going anywhere any time soon, Bella-Bear."

She kissed my forehead and I fell asleep cuddled up to her.


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm sorry if this is crap, I'm dealing with a lot of stuff right now and... Yeah... Let me know what you think. **

I looked up from my laptop, when there was a knock on the door. It was the day after I'd been released from the hospital, and I had the a whole week and a half to recover.

"Come in."

The door opened and Bella walked in.

"Hey, your mom let me in. How are you feeling?"

I blushed, I looked horrible! I was in my old grey sweats and a oversized grey shirt, with my hair all messy. I combed my fingers through my hair, and she laughed, closing the door and walking over to me. She grabbed my hand, stopping me.

"Hey, stop that. I've seen you first thing in the morning, remember? And I've never seen anyone more beautiful than you. I don't care what you're wearing, if it's you jeans and your shirts, or if its your sweats and your oversized shirts. You look beautiful to me."

I bite my lip, looking down at my hands. She laughed, ruffling my hair.

"So, how long before your mom comes in to check on us?"

I shook my head, thinking about that.

"She won't unless one of us wants something. She knows we won't do anything other than cuddle. I know, trust me, I had that lecture yesterday about when you came over to see me..."

Yeah... that's a conversation I never want to have again. Now, that she was aware of the fact I had actually spent my birthday weekend with Bella, along with Bella's birthday weekend with her... Well, I was lectured on not doing anything more than kissing her when she was in the house. And I had to be back by a certain time when I went to see her. Basically, the restrictions that applied to the others, now applied to me.

"Yeah, I thought she would. She's just looking out for you, pixie."

I nodded, and Bella noticed the my laptop.

"What're you doing?"

"I was, um, reading your updates."

Bella nodded, and looked at the screen. I'd just finished the last part. She'd written about how Alicia had the fit and everyone found out. I wasn't feeling up to doing more than readng, so updating would have to wait.

"Yeah, those updates caused..."

She trailed off, counting off something on her fingers.

"Three, no, four crying fits."

She covered her mouth, realising she really shouldn't have said that. I moved a little closer, wrappiing my arms around her.

She leaned her head on my shoulder, breathing slowly.

"It just made me think of seeing you actually having the fit."

I tilted her head up, kissing her nose.

"I know. I started feeling kinda funny when you left, but not as bad as I usually do when I have a fit. The last thing I remember is you walking and calling me."

She kissed my neck, and we moved back into the middle of my bed. She cuddled into me, and I kissed her forehead.

"I'm fine now though, I just need lots of cuddles from my Bella-Bear."

She sniffled, and I looked down. She wasn't crying, but she was clearly upset.

"Hey, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you, Bella."

That made her look up at me, and she could see I meant every word I said.

"I was just so scared when I saw that."

I nodded. I knew that, we'd talked about it in the hospital. They'd changed my medication, and I was told to rest. Something Bella, and everyone else for that matter, was going to make sure I did.

"I know, but I'm OK now."

She nodded, and we spent the day cuddling and talking. She was happy that my family accepted that I was with her, but she couldn't risk telling her dad. He was the police chief and that wouldn't end well. So, we knew we'd have to wait until after graduation.

A few days later, I was sitting in the living room with Emmett.

"How's Maya?"

Emmett blushed, as I asked him how his girlfriend was. They were now dating, and Maya didn't care about him being younger. She was never around when Bella was over, so we decided to wait and tell her around the time we told Bella's dad. What we were doing was technically illegal. We didn't want anyone who shouldn't know, finding out.

"She's good. I'm going out with her later. What about Bella?"

He grinned at me, and I glared at him.

"Shes fine, shes-"

"Shes here."

I turned to see Bella leaning against the wall. Emmett smiled and stood up. He walked over to her, and I could see what he was gonna do.

"No, Emmett, don't! Emmett put my girlfriend down!"

Typical Emmett, she thought he was gonna smile and talk to her.

Nooooo, what does the idiot do?

He picked her up, spun her around and put her down, laughing all along.

She held onto his arm, obviously dizzy. I'd ran over to them, when he did that. I hit him, and our mom heard us fighting.

She walked in and I told her what happened. She told him not to do that, asked Bella if she was OK, and we went to my room once my mom was satisfied that Bella was OK.

Bells sat on my bed, and someone knocked on the door.

It was Arial and Rose. She never took her pendant off. Even when some idiot at school teased her for it, and Rose was nearly expelled for beating the crap out of him.

Yeah, you don't piss off Rose, it won't end well for you.

They sat on the bed, and we spent the day talking. Bella was much more relaxed around my family now that she knew they accepted her and liked her. I was happy that I could finally be like this with her around my family, now we just had to worry about her family finding out...


	21. Chapter 21

**OK, I know the way Bella changes jobs is just like my other teacher/student but I couldn't think of another way to do that. Only two chapters left. **

I eventually got better and went back to school. I had been working pretty hard and got accepted to a school in Seattle. Bella was happy about that, but it would mean she wouldn't see me as much. She was talking to her cousin Lucas one Saturday, and he mentioned hearing about a job opening.

She thought about it, and contacted the school. They asked her about what she taught and she went into the school to talk to them. They hired her, and she sorted everything out. I was happy about that, but we still had the problem of telling her family...

I sighed, looking at my mom. She saw me watching her, and shook her head.

"Go and see her if you like."

I blushed, thinking about that. We'd just gotten back from the graduation, and I really wanted to see Bella.

I got up, grabbed my jacket and left.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting to see you. Does your mom... Of course she does, come on."

I followed Bella into her room, and lay on the bed.

"There's some new photos of Brandon on my phone of you wanna have a look."

I rolled over onto my stomach, grabbing her phone. I didn''t notice the back of my shirt had ridden up a little.

I looked at the photos of Lisa and Brandon. He was adorable.

I was distracted when I felt Bella kissing the scar on my back. I gasped, biting my lip.

"Mhm, Bella."

I heard a laugh, and she knelt on the bed. I looked behind me, and she was smirking at me. I turned over, and she kissed me.

"You know what happens when you do that."

She smirked, kissing me again.

"I know. Why d'you think I did that?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but Jake running in ruined the moment. He looked up at us, and started getting excited. Bella sat back, grumbling.

"Stupid dog, ruining the moment."

I smiled, watching her.

"It's OK, lets just go feed him."

We fed him, and cuddled on the couch.

"So, how are your parents with everything?"

"They're fine. I was thinking about coming over to see you, and my mom practically ordered me out."

That made Bella laugh, and I cuddled into her.

"I was thinking about you, and she could tell. I missed my Bella-Bear."

I kissed her neck, and her grip on my waist tightened. I flinched as she did that. I'd hurt my back the previous week, not enough to need physio but enough to make it pretty sore.

"Sorry!"

I shook my head and sat up. I looked at Jake, who was asleep, sitting on my chair.

"Come on."

I stood up, pulling her with me. I dragged her into the bedroom, closing the door.

"You need to stop worrying. I think I could use a back rub actually."

Her eyes widened and she shook her head.

"No, I'll hurt you."

I pulled off my shirt, laying down on my stomach.

"You know I don't like you talking like that. Plus, you've done more than give me back rubs before."

She sighed, and knelt next to me. I grabbed a pillow, propping myself up as she started. It felt pretty good, and I groaned as she continued.

"Did I-"

No. It feels reeeeeally good."

She laughed, and continued. She reached my scar, but didn't't stop. She gently messaged it, which earned her a soft moan. She kept that up, and I... Well, put it this way, I'm surprised the neighbours didn''t hear me.

"So, did that help?"

I lifted my head, looking at her.

"You give really good back rubs, you know."

There was a knock on the door, and Bella threw one of her shirts to me. I put it on, thankful it wasn't that big on me.

She got up to answer the door, as I got ready.

When she opened the door, who did I hear?

Her sister...

"Dad, what're you doing here?"

Wait, her dad's here to? How the Hell are we gonna get out of this?

And my chair was in the living room! I started panicking, and I heard Lisa ask if Bella had met anyone.

"Um, yes, I have. Wait here, I'll go get it."

I knew this was gonna happen, but it didn't make me any less nervous.

Bella walked in, looking a little pale.

"Um, I wasn't sure how to get out of this. Your chair is in the living room and it's the best way to explain things."

I nodded, walking over to her and kissing her.

"I know. Your sister's going to be surprised."

"Yeah, as long as my dad doesn't flip out and do something drastic."

I followed her out, and when Lisa saw me...

"Alice?!"

Yeah, that was exactly what I expected...

I looked at her, and she shook her head. Bella's dads face turned bright red, and he looked at her.

"Bella,-"

"Dad, Alice is 18 and has now graduated. It's not illegal and I'm not working at that school anymore. I got a job in Seattle."

Lisa was just looking at me, and Bella was talking to her dad about the possible legal implications of this relationship.

"Now I know why you turned bright red when I was talking about my sister being an idiot when she was drunk."

Bella looked over at us, and glared at her sister.

"Y... Yeah. I wasn't expecting that. At all."

"Yeah, I know. You looked like you recognized Brandon though."

"Bella showed me some photos of her holding him."

Lisa nodded, and we all moved into the living room. Jake woke up when we all walked in, but didn't jump down. Her dad, Charlie, sat down with Lisa next to him. I sat down next to Bella, and looked at her.

"OK, I know this is a shock, but I care about her, and now that she'd graduated there's nothing anyone can do."

Her dad knew she was right, and didn't say anything. Her sister brought up asking her if she'd met anyone and how Bella had just said that was busy. Bella shook her head, and told her that she couldn't tell her anything. Lisa understood. Bella asked where Brandon was and Lisa said someone was watching him. She'd had a few things to do, which meant she couldn't bring him.

After a long, long discussion, during which her father got angry at her for it going on for so long without him knowing... Yeah, that didn't go well. Everyone left eventually. They were surprised, but seemed to accept it. Lisa mentioned something about me meeting Brandon, and I agreed. I was just relieved that everyone knew and that we didn't need to worry about how her dad would react anymore.

I walked back into Bella's room, sitting on the bed. She lay next to me, and I cuddled into her.

"That went as well as can be expected."

I laughed and kissed her neck.

"Yeah, I thought your dad was gonna pass out though."

"Yeah, I thought so too."

We talked for a little while, and I ended up falling asleep on her shoulder, relieved that everyone accepted us and was supportive of our decisions.


End file.
